Deep Purple ((ON HIATUS FOR NOW WRITING ANOTHER STORY))
by PRONTO3000
Summary: It has been a week since Rin and I broke up yet I still feel a huge void in my chest, giving me pains every time her face comes to mind. It hurts and it wears my brain out! I'm already under a true depression if it wasn't for those purple lights who gives me hope to love again. ((ON HIATUS. FOR NOW WRITING ANOTHER STORY.))
1. Purple Lights

**Author Note: A cooperative fic with Takagi Akito! The first threesome story in the LB! Archives. Rating's going to change into M when lemon scenes are added in the future (heck, what does lemon have to do with sex?).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters! KEY did.**

* * *

It was another ordinary morning when I open my eyes wide. As usual, I can listen to the birds chirping outside, the sound of the ticking clock, and the loudest of all, Masato's snore from above my bed. To some people, being greeted by such boisterous snuffle is totally annoying, but this is my typical morning in High School and I've grown accustomed to it.

*BADUMP*

Ugh… right…turns out there is an irregularity this morning after all. Just now, there's a force from my chest, reminding me that it had been a week since Rin had broken up with me.

It was quite sudden, she came to my room, kicking Masato out along with his equipment, and proclaimed:

"Riki, I'm sorry, but I love Komari-chan more that you!"

She turns away from me and runs off, leaving me to cry on my own.

I sighed as I rested my forehead on the palm of my hand. For some reason, I was feeling melancholic. It was like, a calm before the storm.

And here comes the storm, along with thunder and wind! Watch out!

"UGH!"

Masato was flying. I immediately jumped to the side, avoiding him by a strand of hair.

A few meters away, stood Kengo, holding his shinai with both of his hand. Wait, when did he come? Wait, I'm already at class?! How long was I spacing out? Scary!

"Hey, what's going on?!" I shouted at the two.

"Can't you see that we're fighting?" Kengo answered me.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! MY ANGER HAS REACHED IT'S ECSTASY!" Masato said in a loud voice.

"Did he just say ecstasy? What an idiot." I froze the moment I heard that voice.

It was Rin's voice. I quickly shoot from my seat and went to the backdoor.

"Riki! Huh? Wai-"

I run out. I run as fast as I can. It has always been like this.

I couldn't face her. I couldn't look at her face. It sends shiver down my spine... I just… can't see my childhood friend in her face anymore.

I continued to rush my feet with my eyes closed tightly, until I slammed into someone in the shoulder.

"Ah?!" A feminine voice cried out.

I stopped, and looked back.

There, laying on the floor was the Disciplinary Committee chief.

"Ah, Futaki-san, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I gave my hand to her, but she just glared at it.

She gets up on herself, and said sternly. "Naoe Riki, you had caused a lot of trouble lately, by running wildly in the corridor. Are you blind? Don't you see those posters saying 'RUN AND GOT YOURSELF KILLED'?"

Wait, wait, wait, what kind of poster is that?!

She sighed. She glared at me once again and said:

"Follow me."

My reply was a simple one. "Eh?"

"I said follow me!" she forcefully taken my hands into hers and dragged me into the Disciplinary Committee Room.

* * *

I was killed that day. Well, mentally.

Futaki-san is so heartless. She asked me to write a formal apology, seven hundred, and seventy-seven of them!

Then she took me to the principal room only to receive an earful from the principal.

Then, she asked me to strip. I'm serious.

I, of course, refused. So she had me clean the entire classroom instead.

The good thing is, I'm not alone. Standing behind me, holding a broom is Haruka-san.

It seems like she had caused another trouble. When I asked what it was, she just said that it was the usual thing.

I sighed. First I'm feeling melancholic. Now I'm just tired.

"Yahaha, Riki-kun! Don't feel so down! It's fun isn't it?"

I glanced at her once. "What is?"

"Cleaning the classroom." She answered merrily.

"I guess..." I answered weakly.

Silence becomes our guest after that.

The silence lasts for a long time.

Then, out of nowhere, came a voice:

"Are you guys done yet?"

It was Futaki-san's voice.

"We're almost done, onee-chan!" Haruka-san answered.

I look at Futaki-san's face. It had a gentle expression.

I also noticed that, her face is quite beautifu-

Hey, wait! What am I thinking? I blushed, and cast my eyes away from her.

She, however, managed to look at me at the same time.

"Is there something wrong, Naoe?" She asked me directly.

I'm getting paralyzed for a few second, then faked a laugh,

"N-no, it's nothing!" She, of course, had seen through me.

"If you had something to say, then say it already. I don't like games." Futaki-san said coolly.

I hesitated for a moment, and then choose to lie.

"U-um, it's very hot today! So hot that my face feels like burning!" I lied unconvincingly.

"Is that so?" Her words were as cold as ice.

We stare at each other eyes.

We stared and stared and stared until Haruka-san broke the ice by shouting. "I'm done! Let's grab some dinner! Yahaha~, I'm quite hungry!"

Thank God. Haruka-san, you saved my life.

I brushed my sweaty forehead with the back of my right hand. My left hand, holding a mop, had relaxed at Haruka-san proclamation of dinner.

The three of us went to the storage room to return the cleaning equipment. It was cramped with small entrance door; we know that the three of us must enter one-by one to go inside. So we do that and quickly get our job done cause it's already dusk.

Soon as we come out of the storage, Haruka-san stretched her body as she expressed her exhaustion. "Ah, I'm really tiiired! I'm out of Mana Points!"

"Haaah... Me too…" I agreed. It was tiring for me since I did all the cleaning right after I wrote those punishments! I am not normal if I am not!

"So let's have dinner! Nee-chan, you're in right?"

Suddenly, I feel a pair of eyes fell upon me, a pair of golden orbs, glaring at me sharply, "…If it's only the two of us, yes."

"…"

"Eh? What? You mean we…"

"—Of course I was talking about my sister, baka!"

Urk! My heart! It was hurt! She cut me even though I misunderstood there! Haha, it's Futaki-san after all. She's nothing like her sister who's always cheerful and easy-going.

That very sister put her hand on her chin, thinking about something before she stepped closer to the Disciplinary Committee chief and patted her shoulders. "Now, now nee-chan! Why don't we have dinner with Riki as well? You've never had one with a boy, right?"

"W—What? R—Ridiculous! I am the chief of the Disciplinary Committee! It is shameless to have dinner with him!"

"Come on~. You won't mind, will you Riki?"

I shook my head thoughtfully. "Of course not! The merrier the better!"

It took a moment for Futaki-san to finally let out a sigh and gave us a nod. Is having dinner with me really that hard for her?

"Hahaha…" I laughed without humor.

"Let's just go to the cafeteria," I suggested.

"Ou! Ou! Cafeteria!" Haruka-san yelled cheerfully, throwing her hand in the air to express her joy. However, her lively face suddenly sulked when she stopped walking and turned to me. "Ah… right. You're here with Rin now. I almost forgot…"

So that's the cause.

"Not anymore," I smiled, much to Haruka-san's dismay. "We broke up this last week."

"EEHHHHH?!" she yelled, again. "What happened?!"

"Long story. Haha," I scratched the back of my head as I answered her question, which yet again brought me up the nostalgic feeling of heartbreak.

The twins are gazing at me sincerely. Despite their different personalities, they had an exact expression on their face now. Well Futaki-san's still looking cold though.

"Sorry to hear that, Riki… Are you alright?"

"It's okay! I'm okay now! It's been a week after all!"

"Well, good thing is, we no longer have to worry about having dinner together! Yahaha~"

"That's somehow desperating…" I commented.

So the three of us make our way to the cafeteria to have a quick dinner.

On the way there, the two sisters keep on chatting non-stop, all I could do is watch in silence.

Hmm, I wonder… Did their parents do it threesom-

W-why am I thinking such indecent thing?!

Haruka-san noticed my beet red face and asked, "Hmm, Riki-kun what's wrong?"

I cast my face away from her and said. "Ahaha, it's nothing! I'm just wondering what I should order later."

"Eh, really? Hmm, I heard they had something special on the menu today." Haruka-san muttered to herself.

"Something special?" Her statement raised Futaki-san's interest.

"W-well, you see. When I was passing by this morning, I saw one of the cafeteria ladies coming in carrying a bag of buns." Haruka-san said.

"Hmm, I see." Futaki-san muttered mysteriously.

"Do you knows anything about it, Futaki-san?" I asked, because curiosity is killing me.

"…Today, it seems like we are going to have that." Another mysterious response.

"What is that?" Both me and Haruka-san asked.

"It's a secret." She said so while smiling.

Eager to find out the secret, we fasten our pace and arrived at the cafeteria faster than expected.

There, written in bold words, is a banner saying, 'Today's special is hamburger!'

Ah, I see. So that's what the bun is for!

We went inside. Looks like we're quite early. The three of us went to the cafeteria lady and asked for dinner.

"One omelette, please!" Haruka-san said happily.

"We run out of omelette! Sorry!" The cafeteria lady said.

"Pork cutlet?"

"Run out of it."

"Curry bread?"

"Ran out of it."

"Anpan?"

"We never serve those."

"So what's available?" I stopped the two from arguing any longer.

"Hamburgers."

Haruka-san sighed. "One hamburger please…"

After we get our foods, we went to look for a table. After we find some free ones, we sit and started eating.

"Hmm?" I let my voice out.

Across of me, Futaki-san is applying ketchup into her hamburger. A lot of them.

"Um, Futaki-san?" I called her name.

"What is it, Naoe?" She asked back.

"Weren't you applying too much ketchup into your hamburger…?" I asked her.

"It's my hamburger. Not yours."

Ugh, a sharp response!

I watched her for a minute or so, then said softly. "Futaki-san loves ketchup, huh?"

Futaki-san paused for a moment. Then she actually blushed as red as the ketchup she is holding.

"W-why would you care! Eat your food silently, please!" She told me angrily.

"Ahaha… sorry." I laughed a little.

"Ah, nee-chan! What did you put on your hamburger?" Haruka-san asked.

"Hmm? I put ketchup and carrot pickles." Futaki-san answered.

"Whoa, that's sounds delicious. Can I have some?" she asked her sister.

"Sure."

Futaki-san take out a jar filled with pickles out of her pocket (wait, what?), and handed it to her sister.

Haruka-san take a few of them out of the jar and put them inside her hamburger.

Then she eats it.

"Whoa! This is super-duper delicious! No, this is duper-duper delicious!" she said rather loudly.

I looked at the jar, and asked Futaki-san if I can have some.

"No way. Nope. Never."

AHHH! Triple rejection!

"Now, now, onee-chan, don't be so stingy to Riki-kun. Here, give me your hamburger!"

Haruka-san asked for my hamburger. I gave it to her. She added some carrot pickles inside it.

"H-Haruka!" Futaki-san called out. However, it's too late. She already applied them on my hamburger.

"But… I made it with my own hands…" For some reason, Futaki-san was blushing while looking at the pickled carrot.

"Is there something wrong, Futaki-san?" I asked her worriedly.

"B-baka. Nothing's wrong." She answered angrily.

"…?"

She raised herself from her seat. Still holding her hamburger and said this. "I need to go to the Disciplinary Committee Office. Now, if you excuse me," Futaki-san said, leaving Haruka-san and me at the table. In the distance, I could see her figure shrunk. Little by little, until her body is out of sight.

It's pretty dark now; I can see the lamps at the park. They began to turn on, one by one.

Looking at the dull sky through the window makes me just think about Rin. We saw the star so often, together with Komari-san as well. Chatting, eating snacks… smiling…

Why, Rin? Why did you break me up? Am I really not worthy enough for you?

...Well, maybe Rin really is a lesbian. She said that she loves Komari-san after all...

"Riki," Haruka-san's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Y—Yes? I'm sorry. I was spacing out for a moment there… Haha."

"Are you thinking about Rin-chan?"

Uwah, she's sharp!

I nodded as I looked away, hiding my awful expression from her.

"I don't like seeing you like this, Riki…"

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Riki…"

Haruka-san stretched her arm, uplifted my chin with her hand. Ah, now she can see my face, which is filled with sorrow and depression. This is certainly not the face I should show to her rosy face.

"Don't worry about Rin-chan anymore, okay?"

"I… c-cannot…"

"Yes, you can!" she stood up, putting her hands on my cheeks. "You're not alone Riki. I'll help you forget your sadness!"

"How?"

"I'll just see you everyday! That should do, right?"

"That's what you've always been doing…"

"Eeh?! You're right! And you're still sad?"

I sighed. "Thanks Haruka-san. Really, I'm already alright!"

"No you's not!" she cleared her throat. "OK! I will make you a 'surprise' tomorrow! How was it?!"

You shouldn't have told me. It is not a surprise anymore is what I wanted to say, but…

"OK! I'll look forward to it!"

"YAY! Prepare yourself Riki! Cause this will be super-duper ultra hyper deliciously awesome!"

"Ou…" I sweat dropped. "Could you repeat it? It's too long."

"Yahaha~"

After that, we finished our dinner and went back to our respective dorm.

"See you tomorrow, Riki-kun!" Haruka-san shouted.

"Yeah, see you." I answered.

I went to inside the boys' dorm and entered our (mine and Masato's) room.

"Oi, Riki!" Masato's here, as always.

"Hey, Masato. Did you do your homework?" I asked tiredly.

"Nope. Could I borrow yours?"

"No. Do it yourself for once, would you. I'm tired."

"Whoa, Riki… are you… Are you abandoning me?!" Masato shouted, his eyes are covered in tears.

"N-no, I'm not abandoning you. I'm just tired." I said hastily.

"Is that so? Okay then." he answered happily.

"Good night, Riki." Masato's voice told me softly.

"Yeah."

I climbed, and then I lay on the bed. I close my eyes.

Wouldn't it be better... if I just forget about her? I asked myself.

...Forget about Rin...

With those thoughts, I fell asleep.


	2. Just Be Friends

**Author Note: Another chapter of Deep Purple. Sorry to disappoint, but h-scenes isn't going to show anytime soon. Thanks to Takagi Akito for making the intro.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters! KEY did.**

* * *

To be honest when Haruka-san told me about secret gift, I was not really excited about it since Haruka-san far too often does things for naught, but now, I think she's really determined to do it.

That's because she's sitting at my studying desk right now!

"Yo~! Riki-kun, oha~!"

I jumped from my bed; almost hit Masato's bed with the back of my head. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uwah… I can see you're really fired up to see me! Yahaha~!"

"This is the boys' dorm!"

"I know! It makes your heart race to see a girl in a boys' dorm, right?"

"…Hngg, what's with the fuss Riki..." I could hear Masato's muttering from the top bunk of the bed.

"Huh?! Why's Saigusa here?" Masato who was awaken by our voices shouted loudly in confusion.

Haruka pointed her finger at Masato as she yelled. "This has nothing to do with you, Space Idiot!"

"…DON'T YELL AT MY FACE YOU PSYCHOPATHIC MARACAS!"

"Now, now, let's not fight guys…" I stepped into the battle between them and stopped them. "Haruka-san, will you wait me outside? I'm gonna change into my uniform."

"Understood! See ya in a minute Riki!" She winked, waving her hand before she vanished behind the door.

"Riki… are you alright? Is she blackmailing you or something?" Masato inquired.

"You silly, of course not. Alright I'll go take a shower and leave."

"You're not gonna wait for me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Y—you hate me now don't you…"

"Of course not! See ya later Masato!"

I took a quick shower, got changed into my uniform and brushed my teeth. Haruka-san greeted me soon as I got out of the dorm.

"Yahoo~."

We walked together to school, chatting and finally bid farewell when the first bell rang.

* * *

"Riki~ It's time! Are you ready?" Haruka-san suddenly appeared just a moment after the bell rang for break time. I haven't got the chance to answer her. She already dragged me away from my desk.

"Put on this blindfold, please~. There's no surprise without blindfold!"

"Haha~ is that so, " I smiled wryly, putting the blindfold on.

A while later… I can feel the breeze. Seems like we're outside.

"OK, now open!"

I open the blindfold. A picnic mat, along with not two but four black lunchbox on it.

"Are we gonna eat all this ourselves?"

"Nope! We're going to eat it with nee-san!" She said cheerfully.

"So, where's Futaki-san?" I asked Haruka-san.

"Isn't she right ther- wait, where is she?"

As she said that, Futaki-san arrived, in her hand were a bunch of chopsticks.

"Haruka, you forgot to get the chopstick!" She said sternly.

"I did?" Haruka-san asked while pointing to herself.

"You did!" Futaki-san sighed, then her eyes noticed me. She stared at me for a while, then turned to her younger twin.

"What's Naoe doing here?" She asked in such a bitter tone!

"Isn't it obvious, nee-chan? We're going to have a picnic together!"

"I can see that. What I'm asking is, why is he here?" She asked mercilessly.

"Yahaha~ that's a stupid question. Of course because it's Riki-kun! It's merrier this way!" Haruka-san's words healed my Health Points!

"Alright! Let's have lunch!" with those words, Haruka-san went to sit on the picnic mat.

Futaki-san followed after her, so do I.

Haruka-san opened the lunch boxes, and showed us, a lunch fit to be eaten by the Queen of England. Well, not really. But it sure looks fancy.

"Whoa, this looks delicious! Who made it?" I asked Haruka-san.

"I did." Futaki-san answered.

"All of it? Wow, you're amazing, Futaki-san!" I praised her.

"Baka. It's not like I made all of them." She said that while looking away from me, embarrassed.

I glanced at the lunch boxes, and then asked. "Then, did Haruka-san make this one?" I asked that as I point to the lunch box filled with all sorts of egg dishes.

Haruka-san's nodded, then she said. "Yahaha~ I made this one myself! Oh look, this fried pork is amazing! As expected of nee-chan!"

I stared at Haruka-san's lunch box, and take a mouthful of her fried eggs.

"Hmm...! This fried eggs is delicious!" I told Haruka-san.

Futaki-san also picked some, then throw a question to her, "Hm? This is delicious. Haruka, what did you put inside these?"

She motioned her to come closer, then whispered into her ears.

"Is that true? I never thought of adding that." Futaki-san said in amazement. Just what did Haruka-san put inside...?

I picked a piece of fried pork along with a pickled cucumber using my chopstick, and then stuffed the into my mouth.

"...!"

It was good. As I was chewing them happily inside my mouth, I noticed Futaki-san's gaze at me,

"Is it any good, Naoe?" She asked for my opinion.

"It's good, Futaki-san." I answered truthfully.

She showed a smile, and then says, "Well, it's not a waste after all. Even when I don't expect you to come and eat with us, seeing you eating my cooking so happily make me happy."

"Is that so? Then I'm going to eat more of it!" I said that to Futaki-san.

After that, we all chatted while eating these amazing lunch.

"By the way, Haruka-san," I called her. "Why did we have four lunch boxes?"

She smiled, then said in a mischievous tone, "You have to eat all of it, Riki-kun~"

I looked at her in disbelief, I bet I had a dumbfounded expression right now, since both Futaki-san and Haruka-san laughed.

"What's with that face, Naoe?" Asked Futaki-san.

"Yahaha~ you had a funny expression just now, Riki-kun!" Haruka-san said.

I frowned, and then smiled. The three of us laughed, until I asked them. "So it's a joke, then?"

"No. You have to eat it. All of it."

I thought to myself. Haruka-san, since when did you become a sadist?!

I sighed, gazed at her face for a while, then reached my hand towards the lunch box.

At the same time, Futaki-san has also moved her arms forward.

Our hand touched. We looked straight at each other, and then quickly moved our respective hand away from each other's.

I get another look at Futaki-san's face. Her delicate face is colored red by the blood flooding to the top of her head.

She recovered fast, though. She resumed what she was in the process of doing, which is taking a slice of tomato.

I also recovered like nothing ever happened, and stuffed more lunch into my mouth.

* * *

Break time's over. I had eaten so much food it almost feels like something is about explode around my stomach. I helped Haruka-san and Futaki-san by rolling the mat, while the twin sister is cleaning the mess left behind by our lunch.

After that, we went inside the school building, and parted ways into our respective classroom.

I walked to my classroom in haste, not wanting to be late.

I opened the back door of the room, and moved over to my seat.

And beside my seat, stood Rin, the one person I want to forget the most.

We looked at each other eyes. I immediately cast my eyes away from hers.

As I was about to run away from her, she stopped me by calling me,

"Riki, we need to talk!"

She said loudly to me.

I stopped. I turned my body to its previous position, and then stared at her.

"What do you want, Rin?" I asked her coldly.

"Riki-" she come closer to me, then I shouted at her,

"Don't come near me!"

All the students eyes were sent to the two of us.

"Riki, let's talk-"

"There's nothing to be talked! You broke up with me to chase an impossible drea-"

"Actually, that's what I was going to talk about." She cut me before I could say anything more.

"Komari-chan and I were dating."

"What." I was dumbfounded.

"We're dating. The two of us. Komari-chan and I." Rin repeated the answer slowly.

I stared at her in disbelieve, and asked. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

An awkward silence filled the classroom, until I said something to Rin, "So what? Are you rubbing the fact that you could get a girlfriend within a few days at my face? Are you?!"

"Of course not! I want to... I want to apologize!"

"Huh?" All the anger boiled inside me suddenly cooled off. Apologize...?

"I was... Too hasty. I come to your room, broke up with you with so much of an explanation, and leave you in order to chase someone else." She paused, then continued.

"Riki, you deserve a better than that. I could have talked about my reasons, about how I'm forcing myself to love you, about how I had another person I loved more that you, about how I wish that... we... could still... be friends..."

Somewhere between her speech, she had started crying. I let her words sank into me... Rin...

"Riki... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she starts to repeat "I'm sorry..." over and over again like a broken radio.

It... hurt me to see her like this.

"I'm..."

Rin stopped apologizing and looked at me as I was trying to say something.

"...I'm at fault too. These past week, you had tried to reach me, tried to tell me, but I brushed it off. I... deep inside, I still liked you... I still loved you... that's why it hurts every time I see your face and knowing that I can no longer stay with you."

Huh... is that tears... flowing out of my eyes?

"I just... wanted... to spend more time... with you..." I had said it. My deepest feeling, the words I had kept so long in my heart.

We stay like that for a minute or two, until Rin moved closer to me.

Then as she stood in front of me, she asked me a question, "Riki... c-can we still be f-friends?"

I looked at her face. In that face of hers, a smile has bloomed. She reached her arm forward, offering them to me.

And I take those hands of hers. "Yeah... Let's be friend."

We both smiled, and shake our hands.

Some of the spectators went, "Aww~"

And then we realized that we had talked like that in the middle of the classroom.

Both of us blushed in embarrassment.

"Naoe, Natsume, now that your emotionally breaking scene is over, could you please go back to your own seat?" Without us noticing, the teacher had arrived and stood in front of the black board.

We hastily went to our own seat, earning a few laugh from our classmates, and sit down so that the class can start.

Well, as they say, what's started good, ended good.

And so, Rin and I are now back on terms as friends.

Friends only. Nothing more, nothing less.

I guess... this is better than forgetting her.

Right?


	3. The Confession

**Author Note: Another chapter of Deep Purple! Yahaha~ If things keep going this way, the h-scene will be added in Chapter 5 or 6! Thanks to Takagi Akito for writing this with me!**

**Oh yeah, message from Takagi: I wish all of you enjoyed the chappie~**

**To topi: Thank you for your review~ Takagi also asked me to thank you on his behalf. While it's true that this side of fan fiction isn't that active, knowing that people still read this makes us happy.**

**Btw, I'm used to be one of those people who _ARE OUT THERE_. =P**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters! Be it in the past, the future, or right now. I also don't own KFC.**

* * *

"Riki-kun! Let's have lunch!" an energetic voice emerged, calling my name from the door. It was loud enough to draw my classmates attention. Well, they're already got used to her so they don't really mind, but there is a person who got choked on his lunch after the sudden scream of Haruka-san. I pity him. Actually that someone is Masato. He's choked on his bread!

"Hang on Masato!" I exclaimed, hitting Masato's muscular back with my hand a couple of times, but nothing changed. "It's futile... your back is too strong…"

"Ngggh!?"

"Leave it to me, Riki."

"Kengo! Ah. If it's you, Masato's definitely saved!"

"Riki-kun, come oooon~. I'm waiting!"

I look at the source of that voice, and responded hastily. "Ah, yeah!" I looked at Kengo afterwards. He gave me a quick nod, which means a sign to leave Masato to him.

"Uuuuhh! Uhhkkkkiiii! Cough! Cough!

"Sorry, Masato. Not now. Gotta go!"

I stood up from my seat, and followed Haruka-san to the corridor. Just a few centimeters from the class, I could have sworn I heard a loud sound of a bar of wood hitting something along with Masato's cough and scream. Haruka-san couldn't help but to wonder. "What's wrong with Masato-kun?"

"It's nothing serious. I believe that it's already sorted out. Haha..."

On the way, we filled our journey with conversation. About school, about Little Busters, about random things Haruka-san just thought, until we run into Rin and her cats, which are trying to follow her to the classroom. Rin noticed our presence. We used to play in this spot a lot… it feels a bit nostalgic…

Our eyes stared at each other for a moment before I greeted her, "Morning, Rin."

She smiled at me like she used to, and said back, "Morning, Riki, Haruka-chan."

"Yahoo! Rin-chan!"

Now, Rin's ember orbs are fixed at Haruka-san, and then to me, before she sneered down to Dorj, the biggest cat in the world that looked really similiar to a seal, which just hit her foot after rolling on the ground. That cat is still as huge as ever.

She faced Haruka-san, "Thank you Haruka-chan…"

"What for?"

She averted her gaze, "…It's nothing."

A brief seconds after we watched Rin's back and her long ponytail that's flung left and right as she walked away and eventually out of our sight, Haruka-san patted my shoulder, "Yahaha~. It's good to see the both of you had made up." Haruka-san said merrily.

"Yeah. It sure feels nice." I replied.

"Hmm... It feels like I'm forgetting something... Nah, must be my imagination." Haruka-san muttered. Since she denied it herself, then it must be her imagination.

We went through the door leading to the courtyard, and came to the usual spot.

Waiting there is Futaki-san, sitting on our mat, looking up at the sky thoughtfully without through the gap of red maple leaves on the tree upon her.

We stayed on our spot without making any sounds to observe her for a while because it's rare to see her like that.

The ice-queen Disciplinary Committee chief, gazing upon the clear blue heaven, looking all solemn and bright. Her golden eyes were sparkling, appreciate the beauty with her mouth hung. This figure has changed my perspective a little towards her. She has soft side inside her heart after all.

I could have enjoyed this moment longer if it's not for Haruka-san who's unable to hold her easy-going nature to jump into the scene. She's been itching to greet her sister.

"Nee-chaaan~! What are you thinking, spacing out like that? Yahaha~."

Futaki-san was shocked. She abruptly averted her gaze towards us, blushing as red as the color of the fallen leaves. "Ah, th—this is!"

"I—I was not spacing out!" She stammered before she launched a counter-attack, "What took you guys so long anyway?! I'm busy you know!"

We looked straight at each other, gulped. I approached the sisters quickly.

"You're too early Nee-chan~."

"I'm not early. You two was just late." She denied calmly.

"Yahaha~. We were held up by something... Yahaha~." Haruka-san said unconvincingly.

"Didn't you just forget that you told me to come early?" Futaki-san countered.

Haruka-san was about to fight back, but her figure was paralyzed. I sweat dropped. Perfect on the mark, huh?

"Futaki-san, why don't we discuss this later and eat our lunch first...?" I tried to convince Futaki-san.

"T-that's right! The break time's going to be over if we kept arguing!" Haruka-san supported my words.

After a few tense moment, Futaki-san finally give in. We sighed with relief, and then went to sit on the mat.

Lunch break went smoothly. We chatted about the little things we found interesting, like how there's a new mall that was built near the school, or a mysterious appearance of a ghostly hand in the principal's office.

It feels nice. Spending lunch breaks eating and chatting with the purple haired twin sister under the shade of a tree. The weather is also rather warm.

However,, if anything, I know that this peaceful scene could not last forever. Eventually we might not be able to spend time together like this. Yeah, nothing lasts forever. Just likes my relationship with Rin.

Futaki-san noticed my sudden silence, but chose not to speak. I'm actually thankful of that, since it let me think more clearly.

"Hmm? Riki-kun, what's wrong?" I forgot, Haruka-san didn't have such thing such as consideration.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about... things." I said evasively.

She frowned at my response, but then returned her cherry smile.

"Hey, Riki-kun, are you free on Sunday?" She asked out of the blue.

"Eh, I guess." I replied back, still not knowing where this conversation is going.

"Let's go to the new nearby mall!" Haruka-san said happily.

Wait... is this... an invitation to a dat-

"Of course, if you come with me, then you can carry all of the shopping bag!"

I sweat dropped. What am I thinking? There's no way Haruka-san going to ask me to go on a date with her.

"Well, will you come, Riki-kun?" She asked me again.

I sighed, "Sure."

"Yay~ How about you, nee-chan?" Haruka-san asked her golden-eyed twin sister.

"I'd love to come, but I'm busy on Sunday." Futaki-san said in an apologetic tone.

"No, no, it's okay!" She responded to her sister. She sounded happy that her older twin couldn't come, for some reason.

"Well, it's decided then!" she stood up, and announces in a loud voice. "Me and Riki-kun is going to go shopping on Sunday!"

After the conversation is done, we went back to eating our lunch, since we figured that the break time is almost over.

We then proceed to clean the mess left by our lunch. When we're done, we chose to go back to the school building.

As I was about to stand up, Haruka-san shouted, "Hey, what's that commotion over there?" She pointed a few meters across of us.

Both Futaki-san and I looked that way. We could see a crowd forming in the distance. They're making loud and energetic shouts.

Futaki-san, who is sitting beside me, stood immediately.

Before I could say anything, she approached the crowd, Haruka-san and I quickly followed her back.

"What's going on here?!" She asked loudly.

Some people on the crowd shrieked.

In the center of the crowd, we could see two guys punching each other.

She blast into the center of the crowd, pushing the people surrounding them out of her way fearlessly. The Disciplinary Committee chief stopped the fight by forcefully pulling one of the guys and slapped him in the face. The crowd was speechless.

"Fighting is prohibited here. Do it again and I will get both of you EXPELLED!" The guys face, previously wearing an angry expression, transformed into one of fear.

"I—I'm sorry Ma'am!" He said hastily.

"You will follow me to the Disciplinary Committee office."

He nodded in fear. Futaki-san glared at the other guy. He took a step back.

"So? Are you going to follow me quietly or do I need to drag you by force?" The guy is twice as big as her, but even he cowered in fear.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted her order, and both answered with a, "Y-yes!"

Wow, Futaki-san is really frightening. She's kinda cool though.

After successfully stopping the fight, she looked back and said to both me and Haruka-san, "I'm sorry, but I need to take care of these pathetic guys, so you two go ahead without me."

With that, she dragged them off.

"Hahaha... Scary..."

"Yahaha~... That's true..."

Both of us commented quietly.

Then we went to the school building hastily.

* * *

It's finally Sunday morning. I'm going to the mall along with Haruka-san, shopping. Therefore, preparation is needed. I can't just go out there looking plain and clueless. After taking a good bath, making sure to use cologne and brush my teeth, I get changed to a white shirt along with a navy blue jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Masato." I called him, who's doing his morning push-ups as always.

"Hmm? What is it Riki?" He asked.

"I'm going to go shopping, do you have anything you want me to buy?" I asked him back.

He jumped to his feet. "SHOPPING?! WITH WHO?! Why don't you ask me to go with you instead?!"

"Now, now. You must train your muscles, right? It will be bad for them if you skip your training!" I reasoned.

"That's true… can't help it, huh…" Whoa, that was easy.

"Then, could you get me some protein? I almost run out of those." He finally answered my question.

"Protein, do you need anything else?"

Masato shook his head.

"Okay then. I'm off!"

After that, I called Haruka-san through my hand phone. "Haruka-san, it's me. Are you ready, yet?"

"Ah, Riki-kun. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's meets at the school gate." She answered cheerfully over the phone.

"All right." I said while smiling.

I left the boys' dorm, and went straight to the gate. There, wearing a blue cardigan along with a mini skirt and black long knee socks, is Haruka-san.

She looked... cute. Well, she always looks cute, but her outfit makes her even cuter. Maybe because of that mini-skirt…

...I could almost see her pantie-

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking about such things right now!

I slapped myself mentally, and called the figure. "Haruka-san! Good morning! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"No, it's okay. I just came."

Hey, isn't that what girls say after they had an orgasm-...

I blushed at Haruka-san bad grammar.

"The girls''s dorm is closer after all," She stuck her tongue out with smiling eyes, fortunately not noticing my blush.

"So, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." Haruka-san answered.

"Let's go, then."

And then we start to walk.

After a few minutes or so, we arrived at the newly built mall. It was Sunday, so the mall's very crowded. Maybe it's not a good idea to go to the first ever mall in town on Sunday. Nonetheless, we still make our way into the mall. We passed some stores, until Haruka-san come inside one of the stores. I followed behind her. I think she come here after seeing a nice pair of golden bra at the front display-

Wait, what?

I took a few steps back and looked straight at the sign board. I blushed, and quickly went as far away as I can…

Because it was a woman's underwear shop...

I-I almost went into a woman's underwear shop...! Oh no, if anyone sees me trying to get inside they would have thought that I was a pervert!

Fortunately, no one seems to be paying attention to me. I sighed in relief. I searched for a bench where I could take a seat, when my phone rings.

I picked it up. The caller is Haruka-san.

"Riki-kun, where are you?" She asked me.

"I-I'm outside." I answered quickly.

"...? Why don't you come inside?" She asked again.

"A-are you serious?! It's a underwear shop! Woman's underwear shop!" I shouted at the poor phone.

"Yahaha~. Riki-kun is so silly~. If you come in with me they would've allowed you in, since they'll think that you're my boyfriend or something." Haruka-san said boldly. I wonder if she realized what she had just said.

"It can't be helped then." After saying that, she hangs up.

"Eh?" A few seconds later, Haruka-san comes out of the shop. She scanned the crowd of people until her eyes meet mine.

She approached me and then said. "Yahaha~. Found you Riki-kun." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along to the shop.

"No, no, no, Haruka-san! Stop!" She ignored me and keeps on dragging me inside.

After trying futilely to escape, I have resigned myself to my fate.

As the entrance to the shop come nearer and nearer, I asked to my parents in heaven, "Mother... Father... am I walking on the path of pervert-ness...?"

Without me realizing, I was inside. Underwear of various kinds is showed in front of my virgin eyes.

Haruka-san dragged me here and there, picking some panties and a set of golden underwear.

Why is it has to be golden? Won't it stands out if she wears a white shirt?

She went inside the changing room, and after a few moments…

"Riki-kun, come in."

…

"EEHHHHH?!"

She just asked me to come in!

"Quickly! It's cooold~!"

"B-Bu-!"

"C'mon~! I can't hold it anymore~!"

Hold what?! I thought. After a few seconds, I strengthen my heart, and responded to her request. "U—Understood…"

I tried to refuse, but finally give in to my desir- I mean her persuasion.

As I passed through the curtain, I see the figure of Haruka-san wearing a set of golden underwear. Nothing more, nothing less.

I got a nosebleed.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried out. I ran out of the store, going straight to the men restroom. I could still recall the scene of Haruka-san laughing her ass off after seeing my expression. So it was her plan all along!

I got my phone ringed again. I had a text message.

_'Sorry, sorry. :) I just couldn't help it! You are just too pure xD'_

That's what showed on the screen of my phone.

Haruka-san went a bit overboard this time. I don't know why she did that… but t—thank you, for the show I guess.

I went out of the rest room after wiping the blood, and then replied her text.

_'Are you done yet? '_

Her reply comes almost immediately.

_'Yep, Pure Boy~'_

I replied back fiercely.

_'DON'T CALL ME THAT!'_

She didn't reply. I sighed at her childish antics, and walked in the direction of the shop. From here, I could see her standing in front of the building with a shopping bag in her hand.

"You bought those?!"

"Yes! You looked like enjoying the sight of it that you got a nosebleed, so…"

We both fell into a heavy silence, until I said to her. "L-lets forget that it ever happened..."

"Okay." With both of us agreeing, we continued our shopping.

"Oh yeah, Riki-kun. How do I look in that golden underwear?"

"GUH!"

I got another nosebleed. Why are you doing this… Haruka-san?

After wiping the blood with tissue sheets, we did some more shopping until Haruka-san suggested that we go to the arcade.

"Riki-kun, I'm bored. Let's go to the arcade!" she said in enthusiasm.

"Hmm… Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm quite bored myself." I told her.

We proceed to the left, toward the lift and went one floor above and then moved to the crowded arcade.

I went to arcades a few times before. The last time is when Kyousuke ended up emptying his wallet when playing against an elementary school student.

I smiled after remembering that scene.

I looked beside me, and I see Haruka-san.

Her eyes are filled with excitement as she moved her body left and right, observing the rows of arcade machines.

I touched her shoulder with my hand and said to her. "Let's buy some coins and look for something fun to play."

She nodded her head. We bought dozens of coins and then we searched for any fun games.

We come across a zombie shooter game, and went to play it.

Haruka-san inserted two coins inside, one for me and another for her.

I get a hold of my gun. So did Haruka-san, and waited.

We waited while the loading window floated. After that, we could see two people, that's our character, sitting in an empty hospital.

That's it, until the door broke and one zombie jumped right at Haruka-san.

The zombie was trying to shake her gun off of her hands. In a panic, Haruka-san tried to shoot it, but cannot, since the gun is held upwards.

"Uwah! Riki-kun! W-What should I do?!" she asked me immediately.

"Shake the gun! Shake it!" I answered back.

She shook the gun until the undead released its grip on her gun.

I pointed the gun at the collapsed zombie and shoot it three times.

Hearing the gunshots, more zombies had gathered around us.

"Uh oh. Haruka-san, you get the one on the left, I'll take care of the one on the right!"

"Okay!"

Haruka-san shoot some on the left, while I shoot the ones on the right.

As the time passes, the number of zombies keeps increasing.

Little by little we're pushed back, and finally surrounded by zombies from all sides.

Finally, our brains were eaten. A message appeared.

'YOU ARE DEAD. RESTART? '

I glanced at Haruka-san, but she shook her head.

"Let's find some other game, Riki-kun." She said and frowned a little, probably because she couldn't manage to win.

I chose 'NO'.

After leaving, we wandered around, trying to find something interesting.

And we came to a photo booth.

It's rather crowded. But Haruka-san really wants to get inside.

So we waited at the back of the long line.

One by one, people passed by. Sometimes looking at the ridiculously long line, wondering who in their right mind would've waited just to get inside a photo booth.

"Yahaha~. Riki-kun, sorry for dragging you here." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. I haven't gotten inside one in a while, now." I replied her.

We keep waiting, little by little, we moved forward to the front.

It's still long, so we decided to chat.

Without us noticing, we're already a few meters from the photo booth.

We waited for another minute, and it's finally our turn.

Both of us entered. The room is very cramped, so our body touched each other.

We ignored that fact and inserted three coins.

The start screen was loaded. We followed the procedure written in there, and finally, it told us to stay still, since our photo is about to be taken.

Haruka-san, however, has other ideas. The moment the countdown reached zero, she jumped to the camera, wearing a silly expression on her face.

She falls. I tried to get her up, so we could take the second photo. But the camera flashed before we could.

Finally, on our third and last shot we decided to stand silently, smiling at each other happily.

A few minutes later, the photo had been printed.

The first one is the photo of Haruka-san face along with her childish and silly face.

The second photo contained the picture of my back as I was crouching, trying to pick her up.

The last one, is the most normal. The one where we smiled happily together.

None of us noticed however, that in the photo, both Haruka and I are holding each other hands.

After we wandered for a while, we go out to find some lunch.

"Hmm... what should we eat, Riki-kun?" Haruka-san asked me.

"How about KFC?" I pointed at the KFC booth not far away.

She nodded her head and said. "KFC is the best after all!"

"KFC ROCKS!" Both of us shouted in a loud voice, obtaining a few glares from other customers.

Both of us realized how silly we looked and laughed sheepishly.

We moved to the KFC booth, and ordered two chickens, along with two cups of Pepsi.

We searched for an available table, after we found one, we go there to sit.

Haruka-san sit across of me. Haruka-san and I looked at each other for a while.

We enjoyed a comforting silence. Then, as I was about to speak, "Naoe Riki-san! Naoe Riki-san! Two chickens and two cups of Pepsi!"

I raised myself from my seat. It sure is fast. Faster that I thought. I came back holding a tray with our food in it.

I placed the tray on the table, we both said. "Itadakimasu!" and proceed to eat.

"Hm... this rich taste of chicken..." I muttered.

"It tastes so good~!" said Haruka-san.

We eat for about fifteen minutes. After our plates are empty, we drink Pepsi to sate our thirst.

We sat down for a while, content with the current silence.

Finally, I tried to talk to her, but one of the employees called me.

"Sir, as you can see, this place is quite crowded, so, please leave immediately after you finish your food." He told me, asking us to liave politely.

"Ah! I see." Both me and Haruka-san raised ourselves and went to pay for the delicious chicken.

After we left, we shopped some more, until we decided to go back to the dorms.

I wondered what would have happened if we just go to some 'normal' restaurant rather than KFC.

Then I realized, going to KFC on a date is not a good idea. Going to fast food won't supply you much time to chat because the food is instantly served. But if I go somewhere like a family restaurant, I'll get to talk to Haruka-san while both of us are waiting for the chef to finish cooking our orders until the waitress serves them.

I cursed myself for not realising that fact. I will not make this mistake again! I thought to myself.

Then, as I was walking slowly, Haruka-san said to me. "Thank you, Riki-kun."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for coming along with me." She said again.

"You're welcome. It was fun." I told her.

"Is that so..." She just smiled at me, and then taken my right hand into hers.

I was amazed at how bold she is, but doesn't take my hand away from her. Rather, I gripped it tighter.

We walked along, shoulder to shoulder, until we came to the school's gate.

Haruka-san stopped. I was looking at her in confusion and approached her, "Hmm? What's wrong, Haruka-san?" I asked her softly.

She suddenly moved her hand to tug my finger.

"Riki-kun… I…" She stammered, cheeks are reddened as if her head is gonna explode.

Huh? Wait. Isn't this situation kinda… romantic? The golden evening sky, red cheeks… and we had just had our first date ever. Could it be… Haruka-san is going to…

"I like you, Riki-kun!"

CONFESS!

"I've always liked you since a long time ago… before we are even juniors."

EEHHHHH?! Really?

"I… I always come to your class to see you, not just anego."

"I got very happy if you just respond to my bad jokes or greet me…"

"And then… I can't hold back this feeling any longer, so I decided to join the Little Busters, hoping to get closer to Riki-kun. However, I can't. Your heart is always been with Rin-chan."

I'm speechless. It must have been hard for Haruka-san…

"When I heard you two break up, I feel sad; because you two are my best friends and you are fit to each others…"

"But I can't lie to myself that…" She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I also felt that I finally got my chance again! I can love Riki-kun again!"

"It's pathetic! It's ridiculous! My best friends have just brok—-!?"

...She's suffering. I can't stand her blurting her pain any longer...

"Ri—Riki-kun?"

This girl has buried her feelings for me deep inside her heart and bears with the drawback misery for almost a year plus the unrelenting loop of Kyousuke's world. It's too sad!

"Riki… -kun… I am so—"

"Do not say anything anymore," I tightened my embrace on her back, bringing her face to my chest with my other hand.

The fact that she still loves me even after that long is amazing. She's very strong. She's always been a very strong girl. Towards that Haruka-san, I…

"… I like Haruka-san too," I confessed. She raised her head with a surprised expression, I smiled at her, and continued, "Go out with me, Haruka-san."

She put her head back on my chest.

I can feel her head nodding in my chest.

We stayed like that for quite some time. I slowly combed her long purple hair with my hand.

"After some time had passed, she looked up to me, showing her adorable expression that's sullied by her tears of sorrow. She moved her face closer to mine, and whispered. "Arigatou." And then gave me a smooch on the cheek.

Haruka-san blushed, moved away from me and said hastily. "W-well, see you tomorrow, R-Riki-kun!" And run off to the girls dorm.

I touched the spot where she just gave me a quick kiss. I stand there, grinning like an idiot.

Haruka-san gave me a kiss! I said to myself.

I stood there for another 10 minutes until someone touched me on the shoulder.

"UMAU!" I was startled, not expecting that. I'm not even sure about what I just shouted!

Behind me, holding my shoulder, is Futaki-san.

She had a cool expression, and asked me, "What are you doing, Naoe? You're spacing out."

"A-ah yeah! S-sorry!" I said quickly, and then walked to the boys' dorm.

"Huh. What is he thinking, spacing out in there." I heard Futaki-san saying that behind me, but I ignored it.

I'm too happy to care.

And so, the long day finally ended...


	4. A Single Red Leaf

**Author Note: Yahaha~ Sorry for the wait! PRONTO-san is quite busy, y'know? Thanks to Takagi as always~**

**To Chichiryuutei: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I planned to finish this fic, even if it takes away half of my life force. =P**

**To Aaron Jaeger: Thank you very much for the review. I'm not making harem. It's just plain threesome (like parents like daughters =P).**

**Takagi as dependable as Kyousuke... Hahaha, that's actually true. Also, big breasted loli is mutants!**

**Don't expect the "One chapter every two days" pace to come back. I'm too lazy to write that fast~!**

* * *

**I do not own Little Busters. Just how many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

It was Monday, the day after the confession. My usual morning phenomenon has wakened me up; I leaned my back against the wall, as I wonder about something, was Haruka-san's confession just a dream? I guess this is one of those rare symptoms where I'm so happy that I couldn't tell which one is my dream last night. Was the scene where I was eating 100 katsudons with Masato, Kyousuke, and Kengo the reality instead?

…

No, no, no. It's clear that it was what I had in my sleep last night 'cause my belly is pretty empty at the moment.

All the background sounds seem to vanish the moment I am certain that the confession was really happened. I can't help but to make sure that it was real by touching my cheek Haruka-san kissed yesterday. "So now I'm dating... again."

Thank goodness it is Haruka-san.

I raised myself and went to take a bath. Morning chills were depleted soon as I made contact with the surface of the warm water, causing a nice sensation across my skin. Ah, it's relaxing…

Again, my mind wanders about Haruka-san. Now that we are dating, what will we experience? Will we just act clumsy in front of each other like I did when I was with Rin? Or will we get more proactive interaction like yesterday's date? Judging from her character, it should be the latter, which I can expect.

So a more proactive interaction it is. I can't help but excited about this because I don't get to do much with Rin since we were so clueless about love. Haruka-san doesn't seem so. She's so full of herself. I wonder if she's more experienced in this matter than she looks…

…

"No, no, no! I'm pretty sure she once told me that I'm her first boyfriend! Ah, I get it! She plays galges and visual novels so she probably learnt it that way! Yes! That's it! That's got to be her source of information!"

Well, she's also as clueless as I am for agreeing to have lunch at a fast food restaurant on our date though.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my school uniform, I leave Masato in my room and went to class.

* * *

While going through the path to school, I spotted Haruka-san.

She's strolling while having her head down; her front bangs that are pinned together with two clips are also down, so I can't see her face very well.

"...?"

I approached her and called. "Haruka-san!"

She literally jumped, looked at me, blushed and finally returned into her usual attitude.

"Morning, Riki-kun! What are you doing so early?" She asked me, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Eh, I should be the one asking that. Weren't you always late, Haruka-san?" I asked back.

"You don't have to add 'always'. I'm never not late! I'm the embodiment of late itself...!" She said in her usual merry tone.

I sweat dropped.

"A-anyway, are we having lunch today, too?" I asked Haruka-san.

"Well, nee-chan said that she's busy with some stuffs so she could not show up. So, it's just the two of us, together..." She answered. Haruka-san voice becomes very shy when she added the last part.

I looked at her face. Your face is just so cute when you're blushing like that~... I thought to myself.

"Hmm... If Futaki-san isn't going to come, wouldn't that mean that we're gonna eat your cooking only?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yahaha~. Yeah, I made enough for the two of us." Haruka-san said happily.

"Is that so? I can't wait for lunch break." I said to myself.

"Now, now, Riki-kun. You gotta be patient or else you're not gonna get any." She answered my words.

"What a mean girlfriend." I stated that out loud.

I realized what I had just pointed out, and looked beside me. The blushing Haruka-san is looking the other way as she suddenly find the nearly bald cherry trees near us interesting.

I also looked away in embarrassment.

We walked in awkward silence, until Haruka-san broke the ice and say. "Thank you, Riki-kun."

"Eh?" I couldn't think of a better answer, so I said that.

"Thank you, for accepting my confession. Yesterday, when I said those words, I wasn't expecting you to accept it. I was ready to abandon all of my hope on going out with you..." Haruka-san paused, then say. "But you didn't turn it down. You accepted it. You even comforted me... I'm such a lucky girl aren't I?" The purple haired girl said while smiling sweetly.

Seeing her smiling like that, I smiled too. I embraced her, and spoke softly to her. "Haruka-san, you don't have to thank me. For me, just being together like this is good enough. I don't need you to thank me. After all, you're the one who's there to alleviate me from depression."

"So, let's just stay together…" Said I, moving my hand toward Haruka-san's and grabbing it.

Haruka-san is amazed by my move, but soon relaxed and threw her arms around my neck.

"Riki-kun..."

"What is it, Haruka-san?" I asked her.

"From now on, could you call me Haruka? Adding '-san' to my name makes it too long and sounds distant." She requested.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend after all." we separated ourselves from each other, and looked straight at each other face, smiling.

We went back to walking, hand in hand.

* * *

"Riki-kun~! Let's have lunch~!" A voice called me.

I looked at the source, and found the sight of my girlfriend waving at me. She's waving using her left hand. Her other hand is holding two lunch boxes.

I raised myself from my seat and approached Haruka.

"Yahaha~! Let's go, Riki-kun!" she said it merrily while taking my hand into her's. I smiled, and replied. "Yeah."

We walked the usual path toward our lunch spot.

After we arrived, we spread the mat to cover the ground. Putting the lunch boxes down, we both sat on the mat.

We sit next to each other. Our shoulders are touching.

Haruka opened one of the lunch box. The inside is filled with... everything that could be made with eggs.

"Whoa! It all looks delicious!" I proclaimed.

"Yahaha~ It took a lot of effort making this" Haruka said proudly.

"Anyway, let's eat."

"Yeah."

We both readied our chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu."

As I was about to take a slice of her fried eggs, two figures passed by us.

It's Rin and Komari-san.

Without thinking, I called the two, "Hey! Rin! Komari-san!"

Both of them looked this way. Komari-san waved, and then both of them approached us.

"Riki-kun, Haru-chan! Morning!" Komari-san said happily.

"Morning, Riki, Haruka-chan." Rin said.

"Hey, you two! Are you guys going to eat lunch?" Haruka asked both of them.

"Fuee~? Yes, we are. Is something wrong?" Komari-san asked in confusion.

"Let's have lunch together!" Haruka said to her merrily.

"Is it really okay?" Rin asked slowly from beside Komari-san.

"Yeah. Nee-chan isn't around so it's kinda quiet." My girlfriend admitted.

Both of them paused for a moment, looked at each other, and then nodded.

The four of us sat on the mat, eating lunch while chatting happily about silly things.

My relationship with Rin had recovered. We're back to friends again, and so we can chat as easily as we could before.

Nonetheless, something tells me that our relationship couldn't completely return to the way it was before.

It's like... like there's a far distance between the two of us.

We could talk together, throw jokes at each other, laugh, and other stuffs, but there's always this distance between us.

I realized that both of us are unconsciously distancing ourselves from each other.

It's like how magnets work. Whenever two magnets facing the same magnetic pole got near each other, they repel. Not willing to touch, or even get near each other.

It's kind of sad, the fact that we couldn't be as close as we used to be.

Well, there's nothing I can't do about it.

What's done is done. Worrying about the past wouldn't get you anywhere.

Rather, I should look forward, at the bright future that is waiting for me.

I looked at the three girls who are chatting under the shade of the tree.

My precious friend and the girlfriend of my ex-girlfriend, Komari-san.

My cute girlfriend, Haruka.

And my childhood friend and ex-girlfriend, Rin.

"..."

I just realized that the way I described Komari-san is just confusing, so let's just make it:

My precious friend, Komari-san.

Yeah, that sounds better.

After reflecting on all of those, I went back to eating mode.

* * *

It's afternoon. The school's baseball field is covered in soft, orange light.

The Little Busters was having a baseball practice.

I stood firmly, ready to bat the ball when Rin throw them.

"NGHH!" Rin threw one ball toward me.

I moved the bat trying to hit it, but it never touched.

The ball flew past me with amazing ferocity.

It moved past me, straight into Kyousuke's waiting hand, which is wearing a pair of gloves.

"Strike!"

I positioned myself again, and then watched as Rin shoot a ball once again.

"UGH..." I forced my hand to move the bat. I swing it with all of my power. It touched.

The ball literally flew towards the school building roof.

"It's a home run!" I said loudly and started to jog along the bases.

"Nice one, Riki!" Masato shouted from his spot.

"Thanks." I called back.

After running through all the bases and touching the home plate, Kyousuke shouted to everyone. "Let's end the practice for today!"

Wiping my sweat with the back of my hand, I approached our manager, Nishizono-san and asked for tea.

She nodded at me and starts to silently fill a plastic cup with hot tea, and then handed it to me.

After that, Masato also asked for tea.

"Nishizono, one cup of tea please!"

"I am Mio-chi. You are dog vomit."

"Eeh?! Did I say it wrong? Erm... Nishizono-sama, could you please give me some tea?"

"I am Mio-chi. You are dog vomit."

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME DOG VOMIT!"

"Dog vomit, dog vomit, dog vomit, dog vomit, dog vomit..."

"STOP IT! I BEG YOU!"

I pat Masato's shoulder, and gave my tea to him.

"Now, now, Masato. You could have mine."

"Really? Thank you, Riki!" He said happily.

Kud approached Nishizono-san and asked for tea, "Wafuu~. I'm so thirsty desu~! One teh pureasu!"

"Here." She slowly hands the hot tea into Kud's hand. Around that moment, Masato went into a deep thought.

"San kyuu, Nishizono-san!" She started sipping the hot tea. She let out a cute. "Ah~..." and attracted a wild beast nearby.

"Fufufu~... Lolis are so cute~..." Kurugaya-san used her transportation ability to move behind Kud and started groping her loli chest.

"W-Wafuu~!" She screamed in deligh- I mean surprise.

"Hahaha~! Loli oppais is so nice~!"

"Oppais are destructive; Pettanko is justice." Kyousuke suddenly appeared behind her and said those mysterious words.

"Oh, is Kyousuke boy a lolicon?" Kurugaya-san challenged him.

Kyousuke's face twisted slightly.

"I'm not a lolicon. I just prefers cute and small girls." He countered hotly.

"Oh? So now you're a pedophile?" Kyousuke's caught off guard.

"Nonsense. I anything but a pedophile." He couldn't answer her with anything else except that.

"What about you? Aren't you a lolicon yourself?" Kyousuke countered, not willing to give up.

"..." Kurugaya-san paused for a moment, but then smiled demonically with a lewd expression.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am a lolicon. No, I'm a pervert!"

"She admit it herself?! Such dirty a tactic!" Kyousuke knows it. He had lost. She's just too strong...

"I am... a lolicon..."

"Fufufu~... Hahaha... HAHAHA!" with that, Kurugaya went back into the shadows, unnoticed.

"HEY, WAIT! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT CALLED DOG VOMIT?!" Masato suddenly shouted. So he finally realizes it. Hmm... It feels like the previous scene just now never happened.

"I am Mio-chi. You are dog vomit, a muscular dog vomit." Masato freeze. He slowly goes away, to the other side of the field.

"Uuhh... She added 'muscular' to it... should I be jumping in happiness or crying in sorrow...?" He sat in the corner of the field, lost in thought.

"Whoa! His brain is overheating!" I shouted in panic.

"Riki-kuuuuun~!" I heard Haruka's voice behind me. I forgot what I just shouted and turned my body backwards, coming face to face with my girlfriend.

"I'm hungry~! Let's get dinner~!" She said while clinging to my arm.

I smiled and say, "Alright. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Oh my. You're so bold." Kurugaya come out of nowhere and said that.

"Hmm? Is it wrong, anego? Doing that to your boyfriend?" Haruka asked her in confusion.

"..."

Heavy silence filled the field. All noises seem to vanish the moment Haruka says that.

"Boyfriend...?" She looked at me in shock, and asks. "Wait, you two were... dating?!"

Then, those noises came back. Everyone has gone crazy by that statement.

"Wait, seriously?! You and Psychopathtic Maracas?!" The muscle idiot said with a dumbfounded face.

"U-Unbelievable..." The gray haired kendoist said in disbelief.

"W-Wafuu~... I'm so shocked desu~..." For some reason, Kud showed a disappointed expression.

"It's destiny..." The silent beauty's eyes were glittering. What is she thinking right now...?

"Tch. He's already taken. Again." Kurugaya said with an angry tone. I will just pretend that I didn't hear that.

"Congrats, you two. We need to celebrate! For our new lovey-dovey couple!" Kyousuke cheered. Everyone except me and Haruka also cheered.

"Kyousuke! You don't need to go that far!" I said, embarrassed.

"T-That's right! We wouldn't want to bother you guys!" Haruka said, also embarrassed.

"No, it isn't a bother at all! Let's party all night long!"

What should I do? Before I could think of anything, Rin hit the back of Kyousuke's head.

"Geez, you're making Haruka-chan and Riki nervous, you stupid brother!" She said harshly.

"But... the party..." he said dejectedly. No one knows what to do, so we just let him be.

"A-anyway, I think we all should head back. It's getting dark." I said to everyone.

Everyone agreed and went our separate ways.

Me and Haruka walks away from the field towards the cafeteria.

It's quite chilly, since it's autumn.

We walk shoulder to shoulder, leaning against each other. I held her hands tightly. It is so soft.

Our walking pace is almost as slow as a slug's, but we do not care. We're just enjoying our walks.

We could see rows of cherry trees around us. The leaves are falling off, one by one.

They glide slowly, until finally dropping to the ground.

One of those leaves, a red colored leaf, has fallen on Haruka's shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I said softly while watching her face.

"Eh?" Haruka looked at her shoulder. She moved her hand and held the red leaf right in front of her face.

"Yeah~! It sure is beautiful!" she said cheerfully, agreeing with my opinion.

"No, it's not the leaf." I paused for a moment, and then, I answered.

"It's you."

"Eh...? Oh. EEHHHHH?!" Haruka showed a shocked expression. Her face turns as red as the red leaf she is holding now.

"R-Riki-kun! D-don't say such things with a straight face like that! It's embarrassing!" she looked away, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"But..." She stopped herself, and then continued. "...I'm happy. It's actually kinda sweet. Yahaha..."

Haruka moved herself to face me, and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Riki-kun."

"Ahaha... I'm sorry for blurting something embarrassing like that..." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

Then, as we continued to walk forward, I could see a figure.

It's Futaki-san. I tugged the hem of Haruka's uniform, and pointed at her twin sister.

"Ah, it's nee-chan. Should we have dinner together?"

"Yeah. That would be fun. Let's ask her." As we approached the lone figure, we could hear her muttering something.

"...It has been decided, huh?" We stopped in our tracks, "It's inevitable I guess. They wouldn't want the family bloodline to run out, after all.."

Huh? What's she talking about?

As we stood there in silence, Futaki-san silently walks towards the girls' dorm before we could call up to her.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Haruka said worriedly. After all, you don't see Futaki-san like that everyday.

"Bloodline?" I wondered about it. What's bothering Futaki-san must have to do with it.

...

Ah well. Worrying about it would not make any difference. Let's just set it off for now.

"Let's go. We gonna run out of omelette if we didn't hurry." I told her.

"Hmm... yeah! Omelette is yummy~!"

"Ahaha, is that so?"

And so, we went to the cafeteria and eat dinner.


	5. True Bliss

**Author Note: ****Okay, move along. No hen-tie here.**

**I decided to remove the hentai scene. If you're interested, check the original (the one with hentai scene) here:**

**pronto3000 . deviantart art/Deep-Purple-Chapter-5-550603499**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

"What are you guys going to do on this long weekend?"

"Ah, that's right. We will have holiday tomorrow until Monday, huh?" I responded at Kyousuke who's sitting at my desk.

"I don't know, how about you?"

"I want to stalk Rin and Komari's date…"

"Eeeh? For what? It's not like Komari's a bad girl!"

"That's exactly why," Kyousuke stood up.

"They are going downtown to go shopping. What if there are bad guys who's interested in lesbians and planning to kidnap them!?"

"There are guys like that?!"

"There are!"

"Well, people have their own interests…" Kengo, who's sitting at the backdoor muttered.

"Like how Kyousuke likes lolis and Masato likes maid girls…"

"—And you like shrine girls," Masato added.

"I'm not into lolis!" Kyousuke reacted, putting his thumb on his chest, "I'm a feminist!"

"…I see…" Kengo muttered. The gray haired kendoist looked at me and ask, "What about you, Riki?"

"Eh?" I said, dumbfounded.

"What is yours? You should have one, right?" I froze.

"I-I don't have anything like that!" I shouted in embarrassment. The other boys stared at me for a while. They're just staring, yet I could feel this intense pressure to tell the truth to them. After a minute has passed, I couldn't stand it anymore, "I LIKE THREESOME!"

They remain quiet until Kyousuke says, "Wait... don't tell me..." he looked at both Masato and Kengo, the three nodded, and said in union, "YOU GONNA DO BOTH OF THEM?!"

"EH?! W-what are you talking about?!" I asked in a panic.

"It's the twin, right?! Saigusa and Futaki!"

"I-it's not like that!"

"Hahaha! We had obtained a good blackmail resource!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I futilely tried to tell them.

...After a few minutes, we all had calmed down. We continued the talk, then.

"Anyways, that kind of interest is called fetish, and there are indeed, men whose fetish is watching two girls together in romantic way," he explained.

"They probably will do anything to lay their hands on this rare cute pairing, and it is our mission to save them!"

"Mission? Don't tell me…!"

"Yes! This weekend, the four of us will spy on my sister and Komari's date!" he exclaimed.

"Hahaha…" I laughed wryly. A second after that, my phone rang. I stood from my bed and stepped to my desk where I put my phone, which is still charged. Kyousuke who's closer to it picked it up for me.

"Thanks! –Hello?" without looking at the screen, I opened the lid to answer the call.

"Ahem. Is this Naoe Riki?" the voice is not clear, but it's heavy, probably a man's.

"Yeah, who might you be?"

"My name is Haru-chi— I mean, I'm Haru," now it's crystal clear who's this, for this mysterious caller to almost accidentally tell me his real name.

"I'm Haru. I have your girlfriend in custody! If you don't come over to the school park now, I will put tons of wasabi into her nose!" Waaah! that's really evil, alright!

"Kyaaaah! What are you gonna do to me? Riki-kun, help meeee!" this time, a noticeable distant voice of yelled. I reckon it's still Haruka's.

"He's going to put those tabasco in my nose! Heeeeeeelp~"

"Wasn't it a wasabi?!" I finally returned her comedy with short tsukkomi.

"Eh, is that so? Well, doesn't matter! Come now!"

"Ok, ok. Wait for me~" I closed my phone, unplug it from the charger and put it in my trousers' pocket.

"Where are you going, Riki?" Masato asked in the middle of stretching his lifeline chest expander.

"Haruka [1]." I answered Masato's question shortly.

"YOU'RE GOING FAR AWAY?! DID YOU GET BORED OF ME ALREADY?!" he shouted with tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"No, not that Haruka. My Haruka."

"Oh."

"Okay. We will hold the briefing for our mission after you are back."

"I'm sorry, guys… See ya!" I closed my room's door behind my back and then head out from the boy's dormitory to the school's park.

After walking for a while, I arrived there.

"Huh? Where's Haruka?" I said that as I looked around for her.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello? Where are you?"

"Khu~ khu~ khu~ I can see you, but you can't see me! If you don't want to get sniped, go sit on the bench over here!"

"'Over here', where?"

"The one that closest to you!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Too bad for you! You're late for 5 minutes!" I can hear her voice somewhere, "Therefore I will punish your girlfriend by putting this—"

"—Ah, so you're here," I finally find her after I circled around the bench and the bushes behind it.

"Uwaaaah! I'm busteeeeed! Ehe~" she pulled out her tongue and hit her forehead. A gesture I usually found on children after they do something clumsy.

"Haha. I already found out from the start though," I smiled. I sit on the bench, followed by my girlfriend. I looked at her and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Let's go to my house~" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Your house? What for?"

"I wanna show you the game I just bought, _Busters Little!_ _Ecstasy!_ It's the sequel of _Busters Little!_ You said you like it, right?"

"I like the artwork; I haven't played the game yet. I don't have any gaming console…"

"Whaaaaat~? But it's a must-play game!"

"…Like I said, I don't have the console…"

"Yooosh! Then it's decided! You'll play with me this weekend! It's a multi-player game, so we can play together!"

"Ahaha… I can't escape, huh?" so just like that, my weekend activity is sorted out.

"Hey, Riki-kun." I glanced at Haruka with a questioning gaze.

"What is it, Haruka?"she looked away and said, "You know, there's this ice cream cart that usually passed by the river at this hour… They have delicious orange ice creams! Slurp!"

Haha~ It's been awhile since the last time I have one. I guess it won't hurt to go there. So, I take her hand into mine, smiled and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Haruka stared at me for a moment, and then beamed.

"Yaaaay! Let's go, let's go! Ice cream!"

Minutes after that, we're already walking alongside the riverbed.

After we're arrived there, an old man around his forties or fifties greeted us, "Welcome, what can I help you today?"

"Ah, what did you want, Haruka?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Orange flavoured ice cream!" she answered vigorously.

"What about you, Riki-kun?" I pondered for a moment. She did say that the orange flavoured ice cream is the best here. Guess I'll just pick that, "I would like to order the same ice cream."

"Ohohoh~ Kids these days sure is bold." the old man said as he scooped some ice cream into a cone.

"Bold?"

"Kukuku~ He's just got charmed by Haru-chin!" she responded to the old man.

"Hahaha. Boy, your girlfriend is interesting." I am at lost here. Honestly… We waited a few minutes before the old man gave us our ice creams. As Haruka reached her hand into her pocket, I stopped her.

"It's my treat, okay?" I said to her. She smiled and laughed, "Yahaha~ so this is the benefit of having a boyfriend~"

"That's rather straightforward…."

"Mengo! Mengo!" she said 'gomen' backwards.

The old man, watching the scene from the beginning, snickered.

We realized that people are watching, so we blushed. I taken my wallet out of my pocket, and take the right amount of money. Then, I gave it to the old man.

"Thank you very much." he said while smiling. "Ah, to be young. Come here tomorrow too, ya' hear me?" I smiled at him and say, "Sure."

Both Haruka and I leave him, descending to the riverbed. We sat down next to each other, chatting to each other, trying to waste as much time as possible, together under the red evening autumn sky.

While we're talking, Haruka suddenly stopped. She looked at my face, and then moved her hand towards my face. My heart skipped a beat. Her fingers traced my lips, and then...

She wiped them.

"Yahaha~ There's still some ice cream left near your lips!" she said merrily while licking her fingers which she has just used to wipe my lips. Looking at her makes my heart raced… it's just too much for that.

"Hey, Riki-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna kiss?"

"..." I froze for a moment.

"..." she just said something about kissing or something.

"...Eh?" Wait, WHAT?!

"EEHHHHH?!" s-she want me to kiss her?!

"Kyahaha…" she laughed while looking the other way, "It's so fun to tease you, Riki-kun~"

We went quiet for a few while.

"Haruka."

I called her. She turned her face towards me and said, "W-what is it Riki-kun?" I ignored her question and moved my face closer to her's. She didn't close her eyes, but showing no sign of resisting as her pink blush also surfaced.

I keep on moving my head slowly. I can feel her hot breath touching my skin. The sight of her shimmering blue eyes are getting bigger and bigger; I can see myself reflected on that pool of sapphire orbs until she lower her eyelid; seems like she's embarrassed to see my face at such close range.

Then...

Our lips met.

I just kiss a girl… It's my first time to do so.

Hmm...

Her lips is so soft... I thought to myself. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we separated ourselves to take some breaths. We looked at each other, and then blushed.

Man, what got over me? To kiss Haruka out of the blue in public like that... But it looks like she enjoyed it too.

"Ri—Riki-kun…"

"Yes, Haruka?" she hung her head; her bangs were covering her face, but her reddened cheeks were still visible, "W—wanna do it again?"

Without answering her question, I bent towards her shoulder and planted my lips on hers once again.

* * *

"It's Friday, Friday~ Gotta get down on Friday~" as I was about to touch the doorknobs, I heard someone singing from inside my and Masato's room. I shrugged my shoulder and entered anyway.

"Hey guys. I'm back." I said that as I entered the room.

"Oi, Riki." Kyousuke wave his hand while rolling on the floor.

Wait, what?

"Kyousuke, what are you doing?"

"Rolling on the floor."

"..." I stayed quiet for a while.

"I could see that. I'm asking about why?"

"No reason really. I'm just bored waiting for you."

"Eh, sorry I took so long." I said sheepishly. He sighed and began to raise himself up.

"'Kay, let's get the briefing started!" Kyousuke exclaimed.

"Ah, about that…" I rose my hand, "I can't join you guys…"

""WHAT?!"" Masato and Kyousuke reacted in sync. Seems like I can't get away from them easily after all.

"Haruka needs me…"

"So you choose her over us?! Why, Riki?!"

"Aah," Kyousuke sighed, and facepalmed.

"I know people changed when they are in love... But to think that you, of all people, are also one of them… Ugh, you broke my heart, Riki…!"

"Hey, hey… it's not like I changed that much…" Kengo approached us, "That's true. Riki is still Riki. He said Saigusa needs him, right? Then there's no helping it. We have to let him go, guys."

"Kengo…" he's such a great guy…

"You're right…" Kyousuke seems to have a change of heart!

"Alright, Riki. You may go. You can trust us in protecting Komari and Rin."

"Don't you mean stalking?"

* * *

I woke up.

I woke up because a sudden realization, it's... it's... it's Saturday!

...Well, there's nothing to celebrate about today, but I woke up anyway. I went to the bathroom, take a bath, brush my teeth, take a dump in the toilet, and change my clothes. I also spray some perfume on myself.

Today, I wear a pair of dark blue jeans along with a white shirt and a light brown jacket. As I went out of the bathroom, my phone ringed.

I opened it and says, "Hello?"

"Riki-kuuuuun~" ah, it's Haruka.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked me by phone.

"Yeah. You?" I asked back.

"Hehehe." uh, what's this uncomfortable feeling? Haruka continued, "You know Riki-kuuuuun~ Your girlfriend is bathing right nooooow~ I'm naked you knooooow~" I paused, and imagined it. Haruka, stark naked in the bathroom, taking a shower. Every part of her body is visible. Everything…

…I got a nosebleed.

"H-Haruka!" I shouted at the poor phone.

"Yahaha~" click. She hang up.

"Haaaaah..." I sighed like an old man. Haruka is getting bolder and bolder by day. I smiled. That's what I like about her after all. I raised my phone back, and texted her,

_'Are you ready yet?'_

After some time had passed, she replied,

_'Yep~ Let's meet at the school gate!'_

I send her a message,

_'OK.'_

With that, I went out of my room, and went straight into the school gate. After arriving there, I waited for a few minutes.

Then, I see her walking this way. She's wearing a purple blazer along with a pair of shorts.

"Yahaha~ Riki-kun, did I make you wait?" Haruka asked me as she stands in front of me.

"Actually, yes. I spend some time waiting for you." I said truthfully.

"Come on Riki-kun, you're supposed to say 'I just came' when your girlfriend asked that." she pouted.

"Eh, shouldn't it be 'I have just come'...?" I asked her while sweat dropping.

"Now, now, don't bother with such trivial details~" she said as she clings into my arm. I sighed.

"Anyway, let's go."

"Yeah!"

* * *

We finally arrived at Haruka's house.

My heart is feeling uneasy as the memory of her family's complicated situation is brought up to my mind. How should I face them? And how will they react if they know that we're going out?

"I'm hooome~"

"Welcome, Haruka~"

Gulp!

"Mommy~"

"Who's this, dear?" her mother who's sitting at the dining table reacted as her eyes met mine.

"This is Riki!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Saigusa," I bowed slightly.

"Oooh! The Naoe Riki~"

"Eh?"

"Come in, come in! Have a seat!"

"Y—yes…" I pulled one of the chairs at the table and sit. My eyes wander around the dining room and fell upon a figure that has just clasped his newspaper.

"So, Naoe-kun…" Haruka's dad began speaking.

"What's your relationship with our Haruka?"

GULP!

Right from the start!?

"We're… going out."

"I see…"

...The atmosphere is filled with tension, until Haruka's father patted me in the shoulder while saying, "Take care of her, okay?"

"E-eh?" I was dumbfounded. I was preparing myself for a beating, but what I get is a gentle smile.

"O-oh! Y-yes! I will take care of your daughter!" I hastily said while lowering my head.

"Oh my, you don't have to be so uptight, Naoe-kun." Haruka's mother said, "How about you two join breakfast? Have you eaten yet?"

"A-ah, no, we didn't eat earlier." I said to Haruka's parents.

"That's right~ We went here immediately!" she said while giving a thumb up.

"Haruka, it's nothing to be proud of." I said while sweat dropping. Haruka's mother come to the table while carrying a pot. It smells like... Curry.

She take four plates and place them in front of us each. Then, she filled those with rice and curry. After that, Haruka's mother take a seat too.

"Well then, let's eat~" Haruka shouted energetically.

"""Itadakimasu!"""

After eating our curry, we excused ourselves. Haruka dragged my hand, bringing me to her room.

"Tara~! _Busters Little!_ _Ecstasy!_ Are you ready, Rikiiii-kun!?" she shouted as she showed me the software.

"Yeah…" I answered lifelessly.

"We're going to play this all day long!"

"Y—yaaaay." I shouted without energy.

"Mou…! You doesn't sound excited at all!" she pointed at me while pouting.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Well, let's play then!" I sat next to Haruka. She inserted the disk inside the console and gave me the controller, afterwards.

"Haruka~" a voice called from the first story.

"Eh~ What's it, mommy?" she shouted back.

"We are going out! There's an urgent business! We should come back by tomorrow morning! Please take care of the house~"

"Eeeeeh?!" the moment Haruka shouted, we heard the sound of a car engine turned on. We both glanced at the window, and see the scene of her parents inside their car, going far away. Does this mean that Haruka and I are…

"Geez~ So, now we're alone, huh." Haruka paused for a moment, she glanced at me while blushing and muttered, "Alone..."

I already understand that. There is no reason to make it clear for me at all… Coz' it makes me feel uneasy for some reason! And that is some dangerous look you have there, Haruka! What are you thinking?

"W—WHOA! T—this game is awesome!" I forced myself to be immersed into the game, ignoring her lustful gaze.

"Yay! I got 'Jellopy'!" she punched the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head. It was a gentle hit, but still hurt a bit.

"At least wait for me before you play." she said, sitting down next to me and sighed, "Riki Baka…"

"Eh? Baka? Me?" is she mad at me? I shouldn't have gone ahead myself…

"Well, then!" she took the other controller and exclaimed, "Let's beat the final boss within one hour~!"

"That's impossible!"

* * *

…By the time we defeated the final boss, it's already almost midnight.

Feeling really tired, we both decided to sleep on the bed. **Her bed.**

Well, it's not like anything is going to happen, right?

No, probably not.

* * *

**OMAKE: Masato is a MUSCLE IDIOT!**

"Hmm... my muscle is starving. I need to work out!" I said to myself.

I went to our (mine and Riki's) room. I walked until I had reached the room's door.

And then, as I was about to touch the doorknob, I heard... A cry of pain. No, its sound more like moans!

"Ahh... Naoe! It hurts! H-Haruka! Stop touching it!" eh? Stop touching what? Muscle? I wondered.

"Now, now, nee-chan. Try your best to endure it. You'll get used to it soon! Yahaha~!" endure? Get used to it?

Wait.

Did they use my personal and exclusive muscle training equipment to enlarge their muscle?! Without my permission?! That is unforgivable!

I twisted the doorknob, opening the door while shouting, "Don't use my equipment without permission!"

...Just to see Riki, Saigusa, and Futaki naked on the bed, doing 'exercise'. The wrong kind.

"Sorry." I turned around, "ENJOY YOURSELF!" then I ran as far as I could.

* * *

**Uwah, I forgot to put the description on [1]!**

**Haruka=Far Away**


	6. It's Raining

**Author Note: ****Okay, move along. No hen-tie here.**

**I decided to remove the hentai scene. If you're interested, check the original (the one with hentai scene) here:**

**pronto3000** **.** **deviantart** **.** **com/art/Deep-Purple-Chapter-6-550604992**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

Nothing happened. Haruka fell asleep before something, you know, 18+, could happen. As I thought, asking for **that** kind of development is too much, huh.

Well, as for myself, I couldn't sleep at all. I get so nervous with her sleeping beside me that I can't even close my eyes.

At midnight, I tiredly raised myself from her bed and decided to sleep on the cold, hard floor. The scene of me shivering while hugging myself is the very picture of miserable.

The next day, Haruka woke up with a refreshed look on her face and asked me, "Hmm? Riki-kun, whatcha doin' on the floor?"

I ignored her who has question marks floating above her head and asked if she could make me some coffee. She obliged, still wearing that confused expression. The coffee was bitter. She didn't add any sugar it seems (she is still half-asleep).

After that, we take a bath **separately **and head down to her dining room.

Haruka's parents doesn't seem to be back yet, so Haruka said that she is going to cook for the two of us.

I sat quietly on my chair. From here, I could hear her humming a song I have never heard before. It sounded like a song only a child on his or her first field trip would sing.

As I waited patiently, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

It's 9 o'clock in the morning. I glanced at the window near the table, and noticed that the weather is cloudy outside. Looks like today would be a rainy day, I told myself.

After a few more minutes, I could hear a couple of familiar footsteps moving toward the dining table.

I raised my head and looked at the sight of Haruka, who's wearing an apron, as she comes closer to the table.

She is holding a tray filled with two plates of sunny side up eggs along with some bacon with both of her hands.

She placed one of the plate in front of me, and placed the other one right beside mine.

Haruka seated herself to the chair next to mine. I looked at her, then at the food.

"Hmm... It looks delicious." I praised her.

"Yahaha~ Of course it's delicious! It's Haru-chin who made them after all~" she boasted like a child.

"Well, let's eat then!"

Both of us offered our thanks, "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat.

As we ate our food, I noticed that it had started raining outside.

"Ah, it's raining." Haruka said while looking at the window.

"Aww... And I was thinking of going to the park!" she said that angrily while puffing her cheeks. She glared at the rain clouds that have ruined her plan of going outside through the window.

"Well, if we can't go outside, how about we play Busters Little! Ecstasy until it stopped?" I suggested, earning a smile from Haruka.

"Yahaha~ That's a good idea! This time, we gonna defeat the second boss!" she said vigorously.

"Uh... Something tells me that we wouldn't defeat it today even if we try." I muttered under my breath.

"Eh? What make you say that, Riki-kun?" Haruka asked, certainly not understanding my statement.

"It's nothing." I replied.

After we finish our meals, we went upstairs and played until dusk.

And also, we never did defeat the second boss. It's way too OP **[1]**.

* * *

Both Haruka and I left from her house since we had school tomorrow, which means that both of us have to return to the dorms.

It's surprising to find that it's still raining after all this time had passed, but there's no use pondering over it.

I walked beside Haruka, who's holding an umbrella to cover both of us from the rain.

"Mmm~ Riki-kun's hand is so warm~" she said as she gently hold my hand with her free hand.

"Your hand is warm too." I said while gripping her hand tighter.

"Hey, Riki-kun."

"Hmm? What is it Haruka?"

"I'm thirsty. Let's buy some juice!"

We could already see the school in the near distance; it will probably take another minute to reach the gate. But, since she requested for it, we took a little detour to the nearest vending machine and bought some juices.

"Ah~ My HP has been restored!" Haruka said it as if we're inside an RPG… must be the effect of playing Busters Little! Ecstasy for too long.

I watched as she drank her orange juice and took a sip of my own juice, which is grape flavored. I noticed a lone figure standing in front of the school gate a few meters from us. It's Futaki-san, who's holding an umbrella to cover her body from the raindrops that is falling heavily.

She seems to be waiting for someone.

"Hmm...? Riki-kun?" Haruka looked at me, then took her gaze away and moved her neck to see what I'm staring at right now.

"Eeh? What's nee-chan doing, standing there in the middle of the rain? She could catch a cold!" she tugged my hand, pointed at her sister and started to walk towards her. I followed her quietly.

"Nee-chan!" Haruka shouted at Futaki-san while waving her hand. Her twin sister raised her head, and then waved back.

"What are you doing here, Nee-chan?" she asked her sister in a worried tone. "Nothing. I'm doing nothing at all." Futaki-san answered unconvincingly. She is certainly hiding something…

"Eh? Ah well, it doesn't matter. Let's go inside, you could catch a cold if you stay here."

Haruka take a hold of her hand and started to drag her sister towards the school. "N-no, I need to wait here or-"

"Wait?" Haruka stopped her sister before he could finish her speech.

"Don't tell me… onee-chan… is someone going to confes-"

"It's not that!" Futaki-san denied sharply. Haruka stared at her sister face, and then asked, "Then, what is it?"

Her twin stayed quiet for a while, until she responded, "…It's nothing."

Both of us could tell that it's a lie. Heck, anyone could if they see the expression drawn on her face. Her eyes are dead and the curve on her lips looks bitter. It's as if she's trying to hide something from us and don't wish for anyone to find out.

"If there's nothing then you should get inside. I don't want Nee-chan to catch a cold after all." Haruka started to drag Futaki-san again, but she protested, "B-but-"

"No butts." I nearly laughed when I noticed the extra 't' in the word 'but', but managed to control myself after seeing Haruka serious face.

"Futaki-san, I think you should listen to Haruka. She really is worried about your health." I supported Haruka.

Futaki-san glanced at me, then at Haruka. After thinking for a while she finally gives up, letting out a sigh as result.

"…All right." she said slowly. It's pretty surprising to see the mighty Futaki-san losing to her little sister. I never expected that she would give in so easily when faced against her twin.

Anyways, we walked towards the dorms. Futaki-san is walking ahead of us while Haruka and I are walking side by side right behind her.

"She seems to be waiting for someone." I whispered to Haruka.

"I think so too. Who do you think she is waiting for?" she whispered back after nodding her head.

An image, a memory showed itself inside my head, an image where Futaki-san is standing in front of the school gate; a car - a black luxurious limo - is parked right in front of her. It's not just a mere car; I reckon its Futaki family's car as I could see their family emblem on its wheels. Maybe she's waiting for them... And the fact that the busybody Futakis visiting her daughter would mean... They're currently on a bad term...?

I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I answered quietly, despite all the thoughts that are running wild in my head.

"…I have no idea either." Haruka answered sheepishly.

Futaki-san glanced at us, and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Eh? It is nothing." both Haruka and I answered at the same time.

"…If you say so." she said coolly, and then she looked back forward.

We sighed in relief.

After walking for a while, we reached the corridor that's connecting the two dorms. I looked at the twins, and said, "Well then. I'm going back to my room. See you tomorrow, Haruka, Futaki-san."

Haruka nodded, and then moved closer to me.

She pecked my lips once, and said, "See you later, Riki-kun~"

I blushed, not expecting that. Good thing there's no one to see it right no-

"Illicit behavior is forbidden in the school ground." We forgot about Futaki-san!

She comes closer to us, slowly.

We took a step back.

The Disciplinary Committee Chief keeps on walking toward us.

We froze in fear.

Futaki-san stands in front of us, and then pulled our ears.

"Owowow!"

"Ouch!"

Both Haruka and I yelled in pain as she pulled them without mercy.

She released them, and then said, "I will let you guys off the hook with just that since I'm in a good mood right now." was it just me or did she had a sadistic smile on her face?!

"Ow… Nee-chan is so mean! My ears must look similar to the Dark Elf's **[2]** now!" Haruka complained while rubbing her ears slowly.

"…?" Futaki-san showed a confused expression, but then shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go, Haruka." she pulled her twin's hand and walked to the girls' dorm together.

I watched as their backs shrink in the distance, and then moved myself towards the boys' dorm.

"Hahaha…" I laughed dryly. Today is such a fun day.

One thing is still bothering me though.

Just who is Futaki-san waiting for…?

* * *

**[1] Over Powered desu~.**

**[2] A boss monster in Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy is an awesome RPG, by the way.**


	7. Arigatou

**Author Note: Gomenasai!**

**I'm sorry for the late update, but my internet is being a pain in the ass.**

**Well, the next chapter should (hopefully) be done by tomorrow...**

**-6 days later-**

**And so, that has been proved wrong.**

**I had a very busy week, and that every time I return home my imagination is drained.**

**In short, I can't write. I'm sure things would settle down eventually, but until then... p****lease wait~.**

* * *

**I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

I lie horizontally on a picnic mat. A cool breeze grazed through my cheek slowly. I could also feel a hand stroking my head softly, along with a gentle humming.

I raised my heavy eyelids slowly. As my vision widens, I could see some tree branches on top of me. Its colorful leaves are blocking most of the sun rays from reaching my eyes.

The next thing that gets into my sight is long and familiar purple hair.

I raised my hand and touched the hand that is still stroking my head.

It's so soft… and warm, too… I thought.

"Ah, Riki-kun. Are you awake?" A voice asked me gently. I raised my back a little bit, and moved my head to see behind me.

I was welcomed by Haruka's bright, happy face.

I give her a questioning gaze, urging her to explain why my head was lying on her lap just a few moments ago.

"You fell asleep on lunch break. I didn't want to wake you up, so I let you be." she said cheerfully.

"I-I see." I answered sheepishly with a smile on my face, and then began to raise myself.

I sit on the mat while looking at my surroundings.

I could see a garden filled with flowers a few meters from us, and few rows of cherry trees ranging from near-bald to complete-bald.

Ah, so we're currently on our usual spot in the courtyard.

I looked at the picnic mat I'm currently sitting on. Two empty lunch boxes lay on it, reminding me of the taste of her delicious chiffon cakes, especially the ones with marmalade inside them.

"Yahaha~. Riki-kun's face while sleeping is so cute~." Haruka pointed that out with a loud voice, presenting a blush into my face.

"H-Haruka! You're too loud! It's embarrassing!" I lean my body forward in order to cover her mouth, but lose my balance at the last moment.

"Ugh!" I fell on top of her.

I could feel something squishy in my hand. It had a somewhat rounded shape, well, half-round. It reminds me of a hill…

From the data I had discovered, I conclude that I'm currently grabbing a pudding…

…Of course it's not that, idiot! It's Haruka's boobs!

"Ngh…" I raised my head as I heard that… moan?!

I looked at her face, and found her blushing.

"R-Riki-kun stop… not here… people might see us…" whoa, she misunderstood!

"I-it was just an accident! I swear!" I said quickly in order to clear the misunderstanding.

I try to use my hand to raise my body upwards… but ended up pressing her boobs, due to the position of my hand.

"Kyaaa~." she let out a cute yell.

"Riki-kun… it's bad to do ecchi things where someone could look at us…" she said slowly, her face had an aroused expression on it.

"Well… if Riki-kun want to do it here, then we might as well-"

"You misunderstand! I don't want to do those things with you!" I said loudly in a panic.

She showed a shocked expression.

"Wait… does that means that you don't like me…? Is that true…? Is my body not good enough for you, Riki-kun…?" she said in a heartbroken tone.

"That's not it! That's not it! That's not it!" I become panicked even more.

"Riki-kun… let's broke up…" she declared.

"No, no, no! I love you!" I shouted loudly.

Silence covered the atmosphere, until she begins to laugh.

"Eh?" I exclaimed in confusion.

"Yahaha~! He fell for it!" she said while rolling on the mat. Still laughing.

"It was a joke?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"Of course it is! Silly Riki-kun~." she paused, and then muttered. "I mean, there's no way that I'm going to break up with you…"

I could hear her muttering, but I didn't catch it due to the low tone she's using.

I sighed, and then showed her a smile.

Then I tickled her.

"Yahaha~. Riki-kun! Stop tickling me! Ahaha~." she protested between her uncontrollable laugh.

"This is revenge!" I stated.

"Then, take this!" Haruka jumped and starts to tickle me as well.

And so, the rest of the lunch break was spent tickling at each other bodies.

Because we're busy tickling at each other, we didn't notice the sound of the school bell.

So we ended up running towards the school building in order to arrive to class on time.

"This is all your fault!" I told her.

"Mou~. You're at fault too, Riki-kun!" she said while pouting.

"You're the one who slept during the lunch break! And you're the one who tickled me first!"

I flinched at that. If you see it that way, it's clear that I did more wrongs than she did.

"Well, I'm sorry then." I apologized.

"Anyway, if we didn't make it in time-" I couldn't finish what I'm saying since someone called my name.

"Wait, Riki boy." there's only one person who would call me with that nickname.

"Kurugaya-san?!"

"Ah, it's anego!" Haruka smiled and waved at her.

"Why the hurry?" she asked in a relaxed tone.

"Can't you tell?! We're late!" I answered quickly.

"Really? Don't you have any spare time to hang out with onee-san right now? We could drink coffee or tea while eating kimchi." she said without a care in the world.

Oh no, this is just like that time…

"No, we didn't have time for thi-"before I could finish, Haruka answered her.

"Yahaha~. Of course we had!" I looked at her in disbelieve.

I face palmed. Of course, she would answer it like that since she frequently skips class.

"Good. Then, let's go shall we?" as Kurugaya-san turned her back toward us and started walking away. Haruka grabbed my hand and started dragging me along with her.

I sighed and let my hand gets pulled by her.

"It couldn't be helped then…" I muttered.

"C'mon Riki-kun! What's with that face? This is better than going to class, right?" she asked me cheerfully.

I sighed once again.

"I guess..." I answered halfheartedly.

After walking for a few minutes, we arrived at Kurugaya-san's usual 'sidewalk cafe'. You know, it's that corner of the backyard with one table and three benches placed in a neat order where she usually went to when skipping classes.

On the table, lay two can of coffee and a cup of green tea with steam rising from it. There're also some snacks to go along with the drinks (through most of them were kimchis).

Kurugaya-san sat on one of the benches, followed by Haruka.

I sit down at one of them as well. Kurugaya-san reached her hand toward the coffee can, and then after getting a firm grip on the can, opened it.

Haruka took the cup with hot green tea slowly, and then blows air from her mouth on it in order to cool it down. After blowing it a few times, she carefully took a sip from the edge of the cup. She lets out a delighted sigh as the warm tea entered her dry throat.

I took the last drink on the table, which is the coffee, and opened it as well.

"So, how are things been going on between you two?" she started the conversation in her usual relaxed tone. I took a gulp of the black tea, until she continued.

"Did you two go on dates yet? Did you two kisses yet? Did you two make love yet?" I spouted coffee that just went inside my mouth.

"W-what kind of question is that?!" I told her back.

"Why, I'm just curious about your relationship. I want to find out if Haruka-kun here had been 'violated' already." she said with a smile on her face.

"That's just invading our privacy!" protested me loudly.

"A-anyway, couldn't we change the subject?" I was trying to convince her.

"No." she answered simply.

"I want to absorb any information I could get." Kurugaya-san said insistently.

"So, did two do it yet?" she changed her target and asked the question at Haruka.

"Yahaha~. Who knows? We haven't done it yet~?" she answered with her terrible acting while looking away from her anego.

I face palmed as I looked at the grin that has formed on Kurugaya-san's lips.

"Oh, so you do have some spine to do something like that, Riki boy." she said teasingly.

I looked away in embarrassment, despite knowing that it will just worsen the situation.

"Hahaha!" she laughed at my behavior.

"So cute…" she muttered quietly while blushing.

"I'm not cute at all! I'm a guy, for God's sake!" I protested in vain.

"Oh, really? Being a boy doesn't mean that someone couldn't be cute. Especially if the boy was a bishonen." she paused, and then looked at Haruka, "Right?"

I glanced at her. She is looking at me while blushing madly.

"W-well, now that you mention it…" she said slowly.

"No way, you think so as well?!" I stated in a shocked tone.

"See, even Haruka-kun agrees."

"Ugh…" I groaned. This is a pain…

I spend the next several minutes trying to convince both of them that I wasn't a bishonen, but fail to. After a few more minutes, I chose to give in.

The three of us chatted together about random subjects like why mosquitoes are so annoying or how high Masato's idiocy is.

Time flies without us noticing.

Suddenly, we could listen to the sound of the school bell traveling in the air.

I raised myself from the wooden seat I'm sitting in, and said to the two ladies in front of me, "Let's go back to class."

Haruka nodded and followed me. Kurugaya-san however, stays where she's sitting.

"You two go ahead without Me." she said simply.

I gazed at her, and then nodded.

"Bye bye~, anego~." Haruka waved her hand at her while saying her good bye.

"See you later, Kurugaya-san." I also said my good bye.

"Yeah, see you." she replied.

I turned my body away and begin to walk towards the school building.

I walked hastily while holding Haruka's hand. The path appears to be desolate of people.

We reached the entry, and passed through it into the first floor.

"Well, Riki-kun. I'm going to my class. Bye bye~." she said while waving her hand, and then begin to walk away in a completely different direction I'm heading to.

After a few moments however, she stopped herself and went towards me again.

"Yahaha~. I almost forgot." she gives me a peck on the lips, and then hurriedly walked away toward the stairs.

Before she climbed the stairs leading to the building her class is located in, she looked at me one last time and waved her hand while winking at me.

I smiled while waving back, and then went to my own classroom.

* * *

After school is over, I headed to the baseball field to practice.

On my way there, I met Futaki-san. She is having a few dozens of documents with both of her hand.

"Ah, Futaki-san. Good afternoon." I greeted her.

She glanced at me, and then replied shortly, "Afternoon, Naoe."

After stating that, she walked away while still carrying those documents.

"Is it heavy, Futaki-san?" I asked out of curiosity.

She stopped on her track, and glanced at me.

"If it is, what are you going to do about it?" Futaki-san asked coolly.

"Well, I will help you carry those, of course." I answered honestly.

She looked at me, and then answered my question, "Actually, yes. It is heavy."

I look at the tower of papers, and then at the hand that is holding it.

"Then, can I help? I could carry half of them for you." I offered.

Futaki-san hesitated, but then slowly moved herself toward me.

Handing half of them to me, she says in her usual cool tone, "Let's go, Naoe."

She turned her body away from me. I quickly followed after her back that is moving forward in front of me.

Futaki-san walked for a while until she stopped in front of the Disciplinary Committee Room. I stopped as well.

She opened the door leading to the room, and went inside. I followed her as she walked towards one of the wooden desk. The one nearest to her, and then placed those documents on top of it.

After doing that, she moved her body backwards and said to me. "Please place those beside the pile over there." she pointed to the pile of documents placed neatly on top of another table nearby.

I obliged, and put them there. After doing so, I looked at Futaki-san.

She has seated herself on the chair situated in front of the desk she placed the documents in.

In her hand is a ballpoint, which she uses in order to write in the documents, filling it one by one.

"Um, Futaki-san." I called her name slowly.

She raised her head and looked straight at me.

"Ah, Naoe. You're still here? You could go now."

"…" I stared at her in disbelieve. She is chasing me away after I had helped her! And she didn't even say thanks!

I sighed, and then move towards the door connecting the room to the corridor.

"By the way, Naoe." Futaki-san called me as I was about to pass through the door.

"Arigatou." she thanked me.

I glanced at her to find a smile on her lips.

I smiled back, and then said. "You're welcome."

With that, I exited the room and finally headed to the baseball field.


	8. Another Day Passes

**Author Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I don't have much free time lately, and I feel fucked up. I'd been working my ass off doing things I don't even want to do, but I guess it couldn't be helped.**

**To judasuu: Somehow, the way you wrote that review implies that I'm already abandoning this story. I'm not. I'm alive and well, and my hand could still write. Well, thanks for the review I guess. Also, you can tell me about what part you're disappointed with (through PM or review, either one is fine) so I could improve this fic. I will get everything I could get to improve my writing skill, be it positive reviews, criticism, or flames. As long as my skills level went up, it's all that matters.**

**To praszczur: Whoa, that statement really boost my motivation. Randomness, huh? Well, let's just say that some of those things come from life experiences. ;D**

**To Chichiryuutei: Thanks for the review, and your loyalty. Don't worry, the next chapter will be REALLY intense, if you know what I mean (lol, of course you do).**

**I can't promise that the next chapter will be here soon, but I WILL make it. That's for sure. Also, some of you may have know that Takagi is going on hiatus. Well, this chapter will be the last one with his touch in a while, so savor it's taste carefully.**

**Anyway, please enjoy it~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

After practice, I went to the cafeteria along with Haruka. As we walked through the concrete path, a long and familiar purple hair comes into our sight.

Haruka's face seems to brighten up as she sees her sister's hair that's identical to her own.

"Yaha! Nee-chan!" She called out loudly, making the figure a few meters from us to turn around and face us.

"Ah, Haruka, Naoe."

"Nee-chan, are you going to the cafeteria?" The younger twin asked.

"Yes, I am." Futaki-san answered. Haruka grinned, and said happily, "Let's go together!"

The older twin went quiet for a moment, but then nodded.

"Sure. But I still had some work to do, so I couldn't stay for long." Haruka showed her a confused expression.

"Eh? Is it the DisCom's works?"

"Yes, it is. There's still a pile of documents that I have to fill. Also, please don't shorten the name. It's silly."

"Whoa, it sure is hard to be the DisCom-Chi."

Futaki-san sighed at Haruka's response. "Did she just call me DisCom-Chi...?" I heard her mutter.

"Of course it's hard. With you people wreaking havoc all around school, how could it be not?"

Haruka and I looked at her with sheepish expression on our face.

"Y-Yahaha…" She tried to laugh it off, but then muttered guiltily. "…Sorry, nee-chan."

Futaki-san sighed once more while rubbing her forehead slowly. "Anyway, I think that we should get going. None of us wants to eat some leftover bread, right?"

None of us objected, so we start to walk towards our destination.

After walking for a few minutes, the cafeteria building comes into my sight.

The three of us walked through the entrance, and hastily went toward the counter to order our food…

…Unfortunately, it seems like we have to wait for a while. There's already a ridiculously crowded hungry students who also wants to get their stomachs filled with food waiting for their turn.

Whoa, that sure is a messy crowd! We'll never get to the end of the line if this keeps going!

As I was wondering about what to do, Futaki-san quickly moved herself toward the crowd.

She coughed once. No reaction from the crowd.

Seeing that no one is paying attention to her, she sighed.

"QUIET!" The back of students inside the crowd froze as Futaki-san shouted in a loud voice.

"Make proper line if you're ordering! Can't you see the cafeteria lady is having hard time to pick your orders?"

The students looked at the lady and realize that Futaki-san is right. The cafeteria lady won't be troubled had the students queueing neatly and of course she could have worked faster.

Within seconds, a long line of students has formed. Futaki-san stared at it with a satisfied look, then smiled toward the cafeteria lady who thanked her.

"Futaki-san sure is amazing, huh?" I muttered in awe.

"Of course! She's my nee-chan after all~." Haruka replied. She grabbed my hand and joined the long line. I followed her as well.

After waiting for a few minutes, the three of us reached head of the line. The cafeteria lady once again thanked Futaki-san the moment we make our orders. With a small smile on her face, she accepted her appreciation.

Half an hour later, we finished our meal.

"Nee-chan, why don't you join the Little Busters?" Haruka asked an unexpected question.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Futaki-san asked while wearing a furious expression.

"Well, I thought that it'd be fun to play with nee-chan… Yahaha." After hearing Haruka said that, her face softens considerably.

"Playing baseball together… we never did that when we're little, right?" She asked her sister with a sad voice.

The big sister looked at her with a sad expression.

Of course they haven't done it. How could they…?

With the circumstance of their family, the family who kicked Haruka around like a wild, dirty dog, and ordered Futaki-san to hate her own loved sister…

"I'm sorry. But even if I want to, I still had the Disciplinary committee to take care of." Haruka face went sour after hearing that, but immediately returned into her usual cheerful face.

"Is that so? Can't be helped then~."

Just like that, the day has ended. With her being the chief of Disciplinary Committee, I wonder if there will come a time when Futaki-san plays baseball with us. Well, guess I can only wish for that.

* * *

"Riki-kun!" I could feel someone shaking my shoulder.

"Mou~! Wake up already! Riki-kun!" The shaking becomes harder. I forced my eyelids open, and the color purple comes into sight.

I could smell the refreshing scent of orange, along with the odor of Masato's sweat. Both of the smell entered my nose at the same time, the combination of the two created an aroma out of this world that immediately jerked me awake.

I raised my back and sat on the edge of the bed. I scanned my eyes through the room. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary.

"Good morning!" Except the fact that Haruka is sitting right beside me, that is!

"H-Haruka! What are you doing in my room?!" I asked loudly in confusion.

"Eeh, well, I just feels like doing it~." Such a carefree answer!

"You can't just waltz in to the boys' dor-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked at her hair.

Haruka's trademark pigtail is nowhere to be seen.

Then, I looked at her body. She is wearing pajamas.

Wait… don't tell me that she…

"Haruka… did you sleep here…?" I asked slowly with a weird expression.

"Hmm… I guess you could say it that way?" Haruka stuck her tongue out.

"What's with that question mark in the end?!"

"Well, you see… it's something like this…"

* * *

_"Yahaha~! Haru-chin is feeling thirsty! She wants to drink juice!"_

_"Yahaha~! Haru-chin went out to the vending machine without changing her clothes! She went there while still in her pajamas!"_

_"Yahaha~! After buying a can of Key Coffee, Haru-chin found a weird, glowing sign on the can. She rubbed the sign out of curiosity."_

_"Yahaha~! Suddenly, a big blue man wearing nothing but a towel around his hips materialized in front of her. 'I was freed! Master, I will grant your three wish!' Said the man in English to Haru-chin."_

_"Yahaha~! Since Haru-chin usually skips class, she doesn't understand what the man was saying. So Haru-chin made the best decision. She ran away~!"_

_"Yahaha~! The man started to chase after Haru-chin while shouting, 'Wait! Please! Do you even understand what I'm saying?!' Haru-chin doesn't understand what he is saying, so she continued to run."_

_"Yahaha~! After running for a little while, the man suddenly shoot laser from his eyes while shouting: 'Mikuru Beam!' PTPTPTFF! KACHINGG! KABOOOOM! Haru-chin is very surprised! While avoiding the beam, she came across the boys' dorm building."_

_"Yahaha~! Haru-chin got an idea! She sneaked inside the building and watched the man from the window~!"_

_"Yahaha~! The man didn't give up, however. He also sneaked inside the building! Oh no! Haru-chin needs to hide somewhere!"_

_"Yahaha~! She chose to hide inside Riki-kun's room! It is such a good idea~!"_

_"Yahaha~! While she is hiding, she noticed Riki-kun cute sleeping face and she became drowsy. Suddenly, she fell asleep."_

* * *

"And that's what happened~!" She said cheerfully after she finished telling her obviously fake story. I mean, did she just mix a 'Mikuru beam' shooting genie into it…?

"So, basically, you are bored yesterday. You had nothing to do, so you choose to visit me in the dead of the night. You find that I was already asleep, but didn't want to walk all the way back to the girls' dorm, so you chose to sleep here. Am I right?" I guessed the real story behind her appearance.

"Eh…" She showed a surprised expression as if saying, "Whoa, how did he guess it?!"

"Y-Yahaha, w-what are y-you talking about, Riki-kun? I-I don't know what y-you're talking about! Ah, look at the time! I had to go to class!"

"You're going to class in pajamas?! And class hasn't started yet! It's 6 o'clock in the morning!"

Too late. She's gone. I stared at the wide open door to my room, and sighed while rubbing my forehead.

"Sheesh… Doesn't she have a better thing to do as her morning routine?"

* * *

"Everyone, the fated day we all been looking forward to… the day we had been practicing for… is right in front of our eyes." Kyousuke announced loudly so that all of us could heard it.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"The baseball match will be held tomorrow the moment the school ends."

Silence covered the atmosphere, until it was broken by everyone's surprised shout.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Oi! Kyousuke, why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Masato shouted at him.

"Well, because it's exciting. I thought that some of you might awaken your hidden power! This match is going to be a breeze if you guys really do." He said another unbelievable thing with a straight face.

"THIS ISN'T A MANGA! WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANY SUPER POWERS EVEN IF YOU DO THAT!" Masato shouted again with a comical expression on his face. That expression didn't last long, however.

"You're too loud, moron!" Rin kicked him right in his solar plexus.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as he fell. Haruka approached him as he lies on the ground, poked him with her legs a few times, and then announced:

"Yahaha~! He's out cold!"

*DING* *DONG*

The ring of a bell came out of nowhere.

"Whoa, that's a one-hit kill isn't it? Rin, you're amazing!"

"W-Wafuu! Etto, etto… Inohara-san! Wake up!" Kud moved toward him, and then muttered with a worried expression on her face as she started to shake his shoulder.

"Kukko… is that… you…?" The fallen warrior raised his head, and then said with a weak voice.

"Since when did you… obtain that much muscle…? You must be… training hard… right?" After saying that, Masato's raised head fall back to the ground.

"Inohara-san!" Kud screamed as she held Masato's muscular hand.

"I don't have any muscle! Desu. Did that kick make you hallucinate? Desu." Everyone sweat dropped at her response.

Haha... It's like we've just watched a cheap and horrible… very horrible drama show.

"My heart… it has been touched… very deeply by this scene right in front of me…" Everyone stared at him like he'd just grown a second head... no, a third head.

"Ignore that weirdo, Komari-chan." Rin covered Komari-san's eyes with her hand as she said that.

"Fue…?"

We could hear a cough. It's Nishizono-san.

"Kyousuke-san… I'm also very touched by this scene. But, I'd like it better if the protagonist were both male…" Everyone hang their mouth open at her response.

"Nishizono…! Finally, after all of these years… I found someone who understands my feeling!" Kyousuke moved himself toward her and taken both of her hands into his own.

"Nishizono… no, Mio! Go out with me!" If everyone was shocked before, now they're even more shocked. To put it in Rin's terms… everyone was, "Duper-duper shocked!"

"Kyousuke-san…" Nishizono-san stared at his bright, passionate eyes which are filled with youth.

She looked at him with such a sad expression, and then said in a quiet tone, "…I'm sorry. But… but I'm too good to be your girlfriend. We're on a completely different level. It's like the difference between a bird and a rocket. No matter how hard a bird tries to fly, it could never surpass the height that the rocket had passed. A mere bird could never reach the space. You are pigeon who wants to be a rocket… to be able to fly in the galaxy, discovering many unknown and mysterious things… it's such a pitiful sight, since that dream would be crushed the moment your wings tire. You'll fall back down to earth, painfully."

She sighed while rubbing her throat, and then continued mercilessly, "You should understand by now, right… Kyousuke-san? You're just a pigeon. No more, no less. Please remember that fact, or the connection we shared right now, the connection as a friend, would be broken."

Kyousuke moved his eyes downward toward the ground. You could see a black aura surrounding the area around him. Kengo, who's standing near Kyousuke, quickly take a few steps away from him.

Did Nishizono-san go too far…?

Suddenly, he looked up to the sky while raising his hand and shouted with such a sorrowful tone, "Nma, tsa, chogi!"

Whoa, he used that quote Masato had invented!

"DON'T USE THAT! I'M GOING TO DIE OUT OF SHAME!" Masato, who has been out cold until now, suddenly woke up and shouted in anger.

"I brought you mayonnaise!" He suddenly translated the quote! And when did he get that mayonnaise he's holding in his hand right now?!

"DON'T TRANSLATE IT!"

"Fuee~… It has such a deep meaning… it's beautiful…" Komari-san muttered in awe.

"It's rather freaky. I mean, seriously. He's offering a cup of mayonnaise to the sky!" Rin responded to her words.

* * *

"Ahh… That's the last one." I said that while wiping sweat that had covered my forehead as I threw the last bag of trash into the incinerator. Futaki-san, who's standing beside me, sighed in satisfaction after seeing that the job is done.

It's very hot today and I was taking a walk a few minutes ago, until I met the beautiful ange-… I mean the purple haired bab-… No, that's wrong too... Argh, until I met Futaki-san. She seems to be burning the trash, and there are a lot of them too. So I decided to lend her a hand.

At first, she refused with all of her might, but after some persuasion, she finally let me help her with a cold look on her face. I just smiled as a response.

"You're a stubborn one, Naoe. I told you that I could finish it myself." Futaki-san complained as she stood behind me. I looked at her from behind my back, and said to her, "Well, that's certainly true. But don't you think that working together to solve a problem is better than doing it alone?"

"You had such a naïve way of thinking." She responded sharply.

"Hahaha. I guess it is kind of naïve, but that's what I believe." I responded with a smile, since I'm already getting used to Futaki-san assault.

I looked at her. She is looking down at the ground; her face is covered by her hair, so I can't see her expression.

"…Bonds will only bring you pain, like those disgusting belt marks on my arms… Why… why did we hold each other hand if we knew that the hand we're holding could sever our heart at any moment?... Ne, tell me… Naoe."

I glanced at her with a surprised expression. What's this, out of the blue?

Futaki-san raises her head and stared at me. I kept quiet, since I couldn't answer such question yet.

"…You don't have an answer. Just forget about it, then." With that, she starts to walk toward the direction of the girls' dorm. I stood there, just watching at her back. It looked so distant to me.

Come on me… Say something!

"Um…" The purple haired girl stopped in her track.

"Futaki-san, how about you come with me to the baseball field?" She looked at me with an observing look, and then asked, "For what reason?"

"We had a baseball match today. Why don't you cheer for Haruka? I'm sure she'll be happy if you'd come."

"…Sorry, I'm busy." With that answer, she continued to walk away.

"Wait…!" She stopped once more.

"I think… that it worth it. Holding hand is. You may hurt yourself when you interact with other, or you could hurt the other person you interact with, but that's life! You may be hurt once, twice, thrice, but you shouldn't withdraw yourself from other people! We're here to share your pain, Futaki-san. We are here."

After hearing my answer, Futaki-san formed a small smile on her lips. "I see."

"See you later." After saying her farewell, she turned around and walked away. I wonder if she will be there to watch Haruka…

Oh well. I better go to the baseball field myself.

* * *

"Okay, guys. We're about to start the match. Did any of you obtain any powers yet?" Kyousuke quickly crouched to avoid a flying book thrown by Rin.

"I guess that's a no. Oh well. We would use the same formation we used last time. Let's do our best!"

"Yes!" Everyone answered with enthusiasm, while raising their hands.

"Also, Mio." Kyousuke called the silent beauty.

"Please watch me bat. I will make the most impressive home run ever made!"

Nishizono-san glanced at him, and then nodded.

"Sure. I will watch you carefully, Kyousuke-san." She answered simply.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" He shouted loudly.

"W-Whoa, he really is fired out!"

"You guys there! We will beat you on the second innings!"

"That's impossible!"

After getting to the field and went to our respective position, the game starts...

* * *

**...In the next chapter. =P**

**Sorry, if I add the baseball match, this chapter would be bloated. And I had other plans for the next chapter. Heh... Heh...**


	9. Far Away

**Author Note: Y-Yahaha... I-I'm back. I-It has been a while since the last update hasn't it? Y-Yahaha... I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I got addicted to Gundam! Once again, I'm sorry! **

**To Aaron Jaeger: Sorry, kouhai. No baseball today. Well, maybe I can make Mio show up more since, y'know. KyoMio (lol, the heck is KyoMio?! I suck!).**

**To Strikercups: Welcome aboard! Thanks for the review! Also, it always nice to have a grammar snob or two. =P**

**To Chichiryuutei: Sorry, Oppai Dragon. No hentai today. Yahaha~. Kyousuke and Mio is a little random, but I don't regret it! ...I mean, would you want me to match him with Kengo...?**

**Well then... Please enjoy yourself~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

After getting to the field and went to our respective position, the game starts...

The first batter is the Judo Club Captain, while the pitcher is Rin.

"Uwah, look at those muscles..." I said as I stared at his huge, trained figure. Something tells me that if he hit the ball, it's gonna be blown away to Hiroshima!

"…" Rin gaze at him with a cold, calculating eyes. Like those of a hunter, like a panther, ready to jump at its prey that's standing a little bit farther, and... Uuu, I can't think of any other words with '-er' in the end that would fit the sentence…

The main idea is that she is ready to pitch.

"…!" Suddenly, she accelerated her body forward. Her hands moved at a breakneck speed, surpassing even the speed of light!

"I-I can't believe it… It's Rin's strongest technique, 'Meowy Neo Black Hole'!" Kyousuke shouted from the other side of the field.

Was it really necessary to name every pitch Rin made…? I thought while sweat-dropping.

*WHOOOOOOOSSSSSSSH!*

"…Eh?" I exclaimed in confusion as I see a white, round thing covered in black aura heading right toward my direction. Ah, the ball must've slipped from Rin's hand and changed direction and it's about to collide with my head any second no- wait what?!

*BAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!*

What… is this… sensation…? Is this… narcolepsy…?

At that moment, everything turned black.

* * *

"-oe! Naoe!" I could hear a voice calling for my name.

"Wake up! It's morning already!" Someone begins to shake my shoulder, but I still don't respond.

"Haaah. Seriously, do I have to do this every morning to wake you up?" Huh? Do what?

Suddenly, I could feel a sensation of something soft touching my lips. My eyes opened its irises in shock. Someone is… kissing me?!

Who is it?! I couldn't see since my sight is obscured by the person's hair.

That someone released my lips after seeing me awake. Now that the hair is not on the way, I could see the face of Futaki Kanata looking at my face with a gentle smile plastered on her face and realized that her face is mere inches from mine.

My mind went blank for a second there. Wait, what?

"F-Futaki-san?!" She gazed at me in confusion, as if asking why I was so surprised about.

"What is it Naoe? Did it surprise you that much?"

"Y-You kissed me!" Futaki-san's smile becomes wider as I wore a very comical expression on my face.

She began to laugh softly. Then, she moved her face closer and…

…Our lips met.

I immediately pushed her back.

"Futaki-san! Stop this joke already! This isn't funny! What would Haruka think if she sees this?!"

The purple haired girl looked at me in confusion,

"Who's Haruka?"

…

Eh? What did she say just now?

"Ah, I see! You must have dreamed that you're going out with a girl named Haruka! How dare you cheat on me on your dream! Naoe Riki! I'm going to 'discipline' you later!"

This… this is just not right… what… the heck…

"What the heck is going on?!" I burst due to my confusion and the absurdness of this situation. She was taken aback by my outburst.

"N-Naoe? What's wrong?" Futaki-san moved her right hand toward my shoulder, but I slapped it.

"What's wrong is the fact that you have forgotten about Haruka! She's your sister!" After I stated that, her expression changes 360 degrees. Now, instead of wearing worried expression, she just looks cold.

"…How did you know that I have a sister?"

"How?! Isn't she living in the same dorm as you do and studying in this school as well?!"

"That's impossible. My sister died because of abortion."

I become silent. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything to her.

"Because of our family situation, it's decided that there may only be one heir at the same time… so they, those selfish people forced my mother to do it. That's the cause of her suicide." Futaki-san said in a voice filled with deep hatred.

Abortion? Suicide? What was that supposed to mean?! I just met her a few days ago and she looked pretty much alive to me!

She looked at my face once again, and then sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"I'm going to leave you alone so that you can organize your thoughts. So, when I come back…"

"…Please go back to the Naoe I know… no, to the Riki I know."

* * *

I gazed at the plain white ceiling of my dorm's room. Futaki-san… Why did she kiss me just now…? And what's with all that nonsense she said about Haruka's death…?

I… I need to confirm this. I picked my phone from one of many drawers of my desk.

I scrolled through the contact list, but… Haruka's name isn't there.

"W-What…? Why isn't Haruka name listed in here…? I couldn't have deleted it by accident, could I?"

Well, I memorized her numbers, so I just have to call her. I typed her numbers and called her.

It doesn't connect. I tried again a few more times. It never connects.

I threw my phone towards the wall in frustration. With a loud and disturbing crack, it snapped into two. Did I really throw it that hard…?

Raising myself from the bed I'm lying on, I asked to myself. "What should I do now?"

Ah, I should probably check if she's in her class! Yeah, that's right!

With that thought in mind, I quickly put my uniform on.

I ran out of the dormitory and head straight toward the school building.

After walking in the corridor for a while, I finally came at my destination. I opened the front door.

It's still a bit early, so no students are inside yet. As I scanned the room, I found a sheet of paper attached to the wall that appears to be the list of students name in this class. I approached it with a somewhat uneasy feeling, as if I know that I wouldn't like what I will read in them.

I looked at the paper and searched for her name.

"Saigusa Haruka… her name is not included in here." I looked at the sheet of paper with a shocked face. This is just absurd!

Without a moment thought I went outside the classroom and run towards the girls' dormitory.

It's actually forbidden for a guy to enter it at such early hours with or without permission, but I don't care about that. I had a bigger problem to think of right now!

Without paying care towards the girls who're staring with a weird look at me, I kept running and running with only one destination in my head: Haruka's room.

What if she is not there?

No, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!

Please be there, please be there!

Haruka!

After a brief seconds, I finally arrived at room number 202, Haruka's room. If I open this door, I should be able to see her, grinning as always. I'll be able to have fun with her as always!

"HARUKA…!?"

However, what welcomed me was not Haruka.

Let alone her grin or funny retorts.

They were two girls I don't know with the same expression as other girls outside this room. Then the moment I barged into their room and their bathroom to look for Haruka, they broke into a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

I've never heard a shriek as loud as that before.

"WHERE IS HARUKA!?"

I don't understand…

_"Kyaa! Don't touch me! Heeelp!"_

What's happening here…

_"Let her go, you pervert!"_

Their voices are like sirens in my head. Loud and threatening.

"Ugh!"

I ran as fast as I can. Running from Haruka's room.

I need to go check someone that comes to my head next.

But none of them are here. None of the Little Busters are here. Not Rin, Komari, Kud, Yuiko, or Mio. _If they are not here… Then what about Kyousuke, Masato, and Kengo?_

I bumped away all the girls who are trying to stop me.

Fear falls on my mind, subduing my consciousness, sending me shivering on the floor.

"They are gone…"

None of the Little Busters are here!

"Ah…"

I can feel my tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Ah… ah…"

How pathetic. I thought I'm already stronger than I was...

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

I cried my heart out. For the first time in forever.

I'm back to the weak me again!

"Ah, that's the pervert!"

Awhile later, I heard the heavy steps of the girls from the girl dormitory, coming to this boy's dorm. If they go this far, then I guess they won't let me go after all.

They are yelling at the weak me, who's holding my own head and quivering on the floor.

Their angry face looks as if they're about to burst.

Their loud yells are so loud I can't hear what they are saying.

All I can do is cover my ears.

And shut my eyes tightly.

…

Suddenly my surroundings become quieter. I could hear a series of clear footsteps approaching this way.

"ALL OF YOU! DISPERSE AND GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM IMMEDIATELY! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS PERSONALLY!" I heard a loud voice announcing those words. That voice belongs to… Futaki-san?

After a series of quiet whispers, I could hear the sound of the crowd as they scatter and went to their respective room.

And then I felt a gentle touch on my back.

"Naoe… What are you doing in the girls' dorm at this hour- why are you crying...?"

"Futaki… san..." I cried once again. But this time, I could feel her hands embracing me from behind.

"Shh... Naoe, don't cry. I don't know what's bothering you, but please don't cry."

I clutched the hands that is still embracing my shaking body...

...It's so... warm...


	10. Vivid Dream

**Author Note: Finally... managed to finish this chapter...**

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long. If you go to my profile, you could see a note saying that I'm currently on hiatus because of exams. Well, it's over already, so I can write.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but it'll do for now I guess.**

**Thanks to Takagi for helping out and everyone that reviewed or favorited/followed the story. I appreciate that.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters!**

* * *

"Futaki-san, I'm fine now, thanks…"

"…" She loosened the grip, but her arms are still around me.

Futaki-san wrapped my body as if I'm a cushion. Her muscles were as strong as usual, but her grip on her hand was gentle. Her face was so close; I could feel her hot breath softly brushed against my ear. It was as if she's doing her best to tell me that I'm not alone. She did it very well.

It was calming.

I have never seen the usual draconian, strict Futaki-san acts like this. Let alone in front of me, she never had done so even to Haruka, whom I thought as the closest to her. Well, there was one time when they cried together, but it's different.

This time, she's consoling me…

The only one who's crying was me.

"Thank you, Futaki-san…"

She smiled gently when she replied with a question, "Did you hit something on your head?"

"I don't…"

"You don't call me with my first name, Kanata, as usual. Why? Are you mad at me?"

"No, it's not that..."

"..." I went silent. Futaki-san's intense stare is making me nervous. I don't know how to react to this question.

"I'm..." As I was about to answer her question, she put her index finger on my lips.

"If it's hard to say, then I'm not going to pressure you into saying it." I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

Ignoring my rude expression, Futaki-san started to stand on her feet while dusting her skirt.

And then...

...She offered her hand to me. "Let's go. We can still go to class if we hurry."

She said so, without questioning why I cried or why I was acting different from usual (in her point of view).

At that moment, I realized that the person known as Futaki Kanata is a really wonderful person.

I put on a smile, and grabbed her outstretched hand. She helped me get on my two feet, and then walked ahead of me.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Do you want to skip class?" Futaki-san asked with a stern voice.

"Ah, wait! Don't leave me behind, Kanata!"

"...Eh?"

Wait, did I just call her Kanata...? The purple haired girl in front of me showed a surprised expression, but it immediately turned into a small smile.

She didn't say anything. She just smiled before she continued walking forward.

I followed her back silently.

* * *

"Everyone... they are really gone." I muttered as I sit on my chair. It's currently lunch break, but hunger leaves me. I had too many things on my mind to care about something as trivial as food.

I moved my neck and looked beside me. Specifically at Masato's seat. Well, I couldn't really call it Masato's, since an unfamiliar students are sitting there eating his lunch in silence.

I looked at the other seats too. All of the seats that belongs to the members of Little Busters is either empty or had some stranger occupying them.

Seeing this undeniable fact, cold sweat pours from my pores. Everything here is unfamiliar to me.

...I'm alone.

I grabbed my head in frustration. I can't stand this...!

Raising myself from my seat, I went toward the backdoor. When I opened the door, I come face to face with her.

"Ah, Naoe. Good timing. Let's go eats lunch together." The person I mentioned is Futaki-san, of course.

"Lunch?" I asked back.

"Yeah. I cooked them this morning. Look, you haven't eaten anything yet, have you?"

"Well, no. Not yet." Hearing my answer, she persuades me even more.

"You must be hungry. Come on, take this." Futaki-san offered a boxed lunch with her right hand to me.

Should I take it?

...I guess it couldn't hurt to eat together with her.

"...Sure." I finally nodded and accepted her offer. Futaki-san smiled as I took the box.

I tried to open the lid, but she stopped me.

"No peeking." The Disciplinary Committee Chief stated clearly. Looks like I have to wait until we got to... wherever she's taking me until I know what kind of food she cooked this morning.

Futaki-san take the lead again and I followed her back just like this morning.

After a few minutes walk, we arrived at the... Disciplinary Committee room?

"W-Wait a minute! Is it really fine to eat here?" I asked with a dubious expression.

"Of course not. But I have something to discuss with you so it should be fine. Just think of the food as a kind of distraction." After saying such shady words, she comes in. I also walked inside with nervous steps. Shouldn't there be another Disciplinary Committee members inside this room...?

"Ah, if you're worried that we eating lunch here is disturbing the other members, then you don't have to worry about it. I told all of them to eat in the cafeteria." SHE WENT THAT FAR TO BE ALONE WITH ME?!

..Just how important is this thing she wanted to discuss?

I take a look at the room. To be frank, it's quite plain. There's no decoration or anything like that except for a small vase on the top of a long table. I assume this is where they had their meetings.

She take a folded chair from the corner of the room and after unfolding it, placed it in front of the said table.

I followed suit (I feel like I've done this since this morning...) and sat beside her.

Placing the boxed lunch on top of the table, I asked Futaki-san if I can open them. She give a small nod.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I opened the lid. What waited me after all of this trouble is...

A tofu. One single piece of tofu, no seasoning or whatever. Just plain, white tofu.

"What's this?!" I shouted due to the outrageous situation. Futaki-san laughed softly from beside me.

"Hahaha, are you that hungry, Naoe?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Placing the boxed lunch she's been carrying with her in front of me, she opened the lid.

Sandwich.

Futaki-san made sandwiches. The purple haired girl offered one of them to me.

I accepted her generosity, took it and then said, "Itadakimasu."

Stuffing them inside my mouth, I chewed it for some time...

"This is...!" I opened my eyes widely.

The rough-looking bread is unexpectedly soft, it reminds me of a wool! The mix of vegetable and meat creates a unique taste! There's also a lot of ingredients mixed in, like cheese and pickles! It stimulated my taste buds to its fullest and I just can't stop chewing!

"THIS IS THE KING OF SANDY WITCHES!" I wanted to shout that, but restained myself.

"You look so happy. Does it really taste that good?" Futaki-san asked with a bewildered expression.

"Yes. This is very delicious. Very very delicious."

"I don't really get it, but okay then." She answered slowly, not sure about how to act since I went a little out of character just now.

We ate our lunch in silence. Then, she asked me a question.

"Naoe, would you join the Disciplinary Committee as the Vice Chief?" That came out of nowhere.

"Eh, me? Why me? I don't think that I'm suited to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"And what make you say that? I think you suit the role just fine."

"..." I looked at her with an uneasy expression.

"Ah, I'm not forcing you or anything like that. Just think about it, okay?"

"..." I nodded slowly, not really sure if I should answer or not.

To be honest, I'm not really into things like handling a task with high responsibility unless I have to. To be the Vice Chief of the Committee that Futaki-san leads must mean that I would get to work as hard as she does. Which also means that I will have to be by her side more often.

So everyday like this, plus doing a patrol around the school, working on paper works after school until the sun down… all together with her.

When I put it out like that it doesn't seem so bad. I could try some of new school life I have yet to do until now. Who knows that it might be enjoyable?

But wait.

If I do that… I won't get any chance to play with everyone again. Kyousuke will be graduated without me knowing.

Although… they somehow do not exist in this world.

*Ding dong*

The bell rings. I haven't gotten my answer yet.

"Lunch break is over, it seems." I stated the fact.

"…"

"What's wrong, Futaki-san?"

"So what is your answer?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet."

"I see… even though you always lend me your hand to me to do my work, you still have to think over it, huh? You are one weird guy. Well, even though you turn down the offer, you will still come here nonetheless, right?"

"Wait, wait. I always do what?"

Futaki-san approached me, placing her gaze right to my eyes. "You act weird today."

"Eh? Uh…"

Before I answer her question, she leaned her face closer.

Then placed a peck on my cheek.

"Wah!" I was really shocked! Futaki-san just kissed me! She did say that we are lover, but the Futaki-san I know wouldn't do that to me! It's only normal to be surprised!

"You look as if this is the first time I kissed you on the cheek."

"Ah… well…"

"What? Are you not happy to see me breaking school rules?"

"It's not that..." I answered slowly.

"..." Futaki-san ignored my answer and walked with a faster pace than me.

We walked until we reach the stairs.

"Naoe, I know it's kind of selfish of me, but can you think about my offer?"

"...I'll try." I finally answered after a few moment of hesitation.

After staring at my face for a while, she said in a quiet tone. "See you later, Naoe."

Suddenly, my surrounding distorted. I felt like an unknown force, out of this world, forcefully pulled me away.

Everything fades to black.

* * *

"Ugh..." My head hurts. It feels like my head was just hit by a hard object.

I slowly opened my eyelids.

My surrounding are blurred, but after blinking a few times my sight becomes sharper.

Now I can see a plain white wall right above me. I realized that I'm lying on a bed and there are blinds surrounding me.

As I try to open the blinds with my left hand, I noticed that something is latched to my arm.

It's Haruka. She's right there, hugging my arm while wearing a peaceful, sleeping expression.

Wait, could all of those things that happened with Futaki-san simply be a dream...?

I couldn't decide. A part of me said that it was just a very realistic and long dream, yet another part screamed that it was all reality, that all of those things really happened.

I sighed in frustation. Well, I'm back here, so there's noting to be worried about...

Right? Right.

It's just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. I'll just forget about it the next time I think about something else, just like every other dream.

Now then. I should wake Haruka up.

"Haruka." I called her name gently, but she didn't react at all.

I shake her shoulder a few times, but she just won't open her eyes.

After a few more futile attempts of waking her up, I finally gave up and just let her sleeps.

Anyway, why am I at the school infirmary...?


	11. Truth Unveiled

**Author Note: Finally, finally and fucking finally, I managed to overcome writer block! CHEERS FOR MYSELF! Yaaay~!**

**Now, Kanata-tan becomes a yandere... sort of, but this is the only way I can make it work so don't complain.**

**The latter half of the chapter is coming... hmm, I don't like making promises but I promise that it'll come by next week at worst.**

**Yahaha~, what are you waiting for? Enjoy~!**

* * *

Human are greedy and selfish creatures. They just can't get enough of something and always desire something that they don't have. One can deny it, but facts are facts. People consume food every day, and they ate more than what they needed to sustain their life. Why did someone eat lots of junk food until they got fat? Why did we go to amusement park despite the fact that we won't die even if we don't go there? The answer is simple.

**"Pleasure."**

We humans desire things that we don't need because we're bound by this. Our need for pleasure leads us to desire many things that are not really necessary for us to stay alive. We become greedy and selfish, prioritizing ourselves before other people in most situations. But there are exceptions to this. Some people actually prioritize others before themselves. They help someone even without getting a reward, or hurt themselves for the sake of others.

**"Like that person."**

Despite the fact that there is no profit to him for helping a certain pair of twins that has been locked in a feud for years, he reached his hand towards them anyway. With his help, the twins spoke out their minds, and reconciled. He did all of that not for his own sake. Maybe he did felt satisfaction after helping those twins out, but I assure you that it is not his true intention. He did it all not to feel the pleasure of being the savior, the person who saved a pair of twins from having to continue their endless circle of hate and pain but for the sake of the younger twin, one of his dear friends and the person who then became his lover.

**"He didn't do it for his own sake."**

It amazes me how such an unselfish person exists. Until I met him, I believe that every living human being has hidden motives behind their every action. That's what the people near my surrounding are like anyway.

**"I'm interested in him."**

I want to know him more. I want to know how he can help his friends without a second thought. I want to know how he has the power to prioritize others before him. I want to know I want to know I want to know! How can he have such an unrealistic way of thinking? How how how?! Please tell me!

**"Love?"**

Before I know it, I've developed feelings for him. No, it's not quite love, and lean more toward obsession. I want to know him more.

**"I want to understand him."**

I wished. I wished strongly, hoping to trigger a miracle. It's stupid. There's no way something like a miracle could happen like in fairytales. I'm a realist. I have a logical way of thinking. But for some reason, I still wished for it. I have a feeling that something might actually happen. But that's unreasonable. I'm contradicting myself. But still! I wished and wished and wished… and then.

**"A miracle happened."**

* * *

I'm back here again, I thought as I looked at my surrounding.

A straight path that seems to continue on forever, white wall stood firmly at both sides as if trying to suppress me, a window a few meter from me with clear and transparent glass that showed the outside world… there's only one place like this.

It's the school hallway.

Yesterday, after waking up in the infirmary, I waited for Haruka to wake up. By the time she awakened, it was already dusk. After asking about what happened, she told me that a ball pitched by Rin hit my head at full force, and knocked me out.

After that, I dizzily went back to the dormitory and after playing with Masato I threw my body into the comfy bed and slept like a log.

Yet, this is not the dormitory room. I am not lying on my bed comfortably but am instead standing on a quiet hallway devoid of people.

**The same hallway where she left me.**

I don't understand. What is happening? Wasn't it only a dream?

The silence that covered the atmosphere was broken by my somewhat erratic breathing.

Calm down, I told myself. The first thing I should do is confirm if everyone is here or not.

After that, I reluctantly head back to the classroom. Seeing the unfamiliar person sitting on Masato's seat, I scanned the classroom and found the others' seat either empty or used by someone else.

This is abnormal. Something is definitely wrong. After parting with Futaki-san I suddenly found myself on the school infirmary, and Haruka was there. But now everyone's gone just like before.

Wait… don't tell me…

It's not that the members of Little Busters disappeared. I am simply transferred into a world where the Little Busters doesn't exist.

A question surfaced into my fuzzy mind.

What is the purpose of me being here?

I mean, you don't summon a person into another world without any purpose. I checked my left hand and sighed in disappointment after finding nothing resembling a shield there[1]. Straining the gears inside my brain, I tried thinking of possibilities of why I am here. Did they have a grudge directed towards the Little Busters? We weren't the most likeable of an organization after all~. Could it be a member of the softball club who has to share the field with us?

Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If it's the Little Busters as a whole, then why is it only me that is here?

Ugh! I'm confused. Was there any clue regarding my purpose here?

A certain person's face appeared inside my mind. It's Futaki-san.

While she's not a member of Little Busters, Futaki-san is Haruka's sister. And the last time I met her, she acted like we're dating. Now that I think about it, wasn't it weird that I remembered nothing of the sort?

…Could it be her? Could she be the one who bring me into this strange world?

But how did she teleport me here? There's no way an ordinary person could do tha… no, from my time in 'that' world, I learned that if someone wished strong enough for something, a miracle might happen.

Then… what is her wish?

I guess there's only one way to find out.

I've decided. I'm going to confront Futaki-san.

After that, I proceed to sit on my seat and attended classes with a half-hearted feeling. Time passed, and when I noticed it, the bell signifying that school is over resounded loudly. I immediately raised myself from my seat and went towards the exit. Walking with a fast pace, my feet headed towards Futaki-san's classroom. Arriving at the nick of time, Futaki-san is about to leave her classroom. I called out to her.

"Futaki-san!"

"Naoe?" She replied with a somewhat surprised tone. She coughed once, and the usual coolness returned to her voice. "What is it? You seem to be in a hurry."

"Please come with me." I said while pulling her tender wrist.

"Hah?" Confusion painted Futaki-san's dignified face.

Well, she doesn't resist my hand and followed me as I brought her to the empty school infirmary.

I released my grip on her wrist and sat on top of the bed reserved for injured students.

Futaki-san followed suit and seated herself on the bed opposite of the one I'm sitting on.

"…So, what is it?" Her voice contained a little bit of impatience. That's to be expected though. I impudently asked her to follow me and bring her all the way here without prior notices. She's a busy person after all. As the Disciplinary Committee Chief, she must have many important duties to perform and I was actually quite grateful that she obliged without much protest.

I stared directly into her eyes, and asked a question. "Futaki-san, did you notice something strange lately?"

With her right eyebrow raised high, she returned my question back. "Something strange?"

"Yeah, like some people you know being replaced by someone else or seats in your class being empty."

"What was that?" Her voice sounds somewhat humorous.

"The only strange thing I noticed is the fact that you've changed somehow."

"…" I become quiet after hearing that. But I decided to ignore that remark and asked another question. "Futaki-san, have we ever k-kissed each other in the mouth?"

I stuttered a little while asking that outrageous question.

"…? Well, of course. We've been dating for 2 years after all." She answered while having a somewhat shy smile on her face.

"…Then." I inhaled some air, and asked one final question.

**"Why don't I remember anything about ever having confessed to you, Futaki-san?"**

"Naoe…? What are you saying? You're kidding righ-?"

Her breathing suddenly stops. Her expression became frozen, showing a stiff expression as cold as ice. It's like time itself has stopped around her.

As I stared in bewilderment at her, a familiar voice resounded inside the silent infirmary from my back.

**"Do you want to know?"**

It was definitely Futaki-san's voice, but her mouth didn't move at all. In fact, her figure hasn't moved an inch from where it was so it's impossible for her voice to come from my back.

I was taken aback and jumped from my sitting position. I quickly moved my body backwards and there, I see someone lying on the bed while staring at ceiling.

It was Futaki-san.

"W-What?" How did she…? Why is there two Futaki-sans…?

"Do you want to know why the Little Busters are gone? Do you want to know why your girlfriend's sister acted like she was your real girlfriend? Do you want to know why there are two of us? Do you want to know, Naoe?" Futaki-san's mouth continued to spew those words out and I couldn't process it immediately. Too confused to say anything, I barely managed to nod my head.

"I see. I will explain it then. Naoe, do you know what a parallel world is?"

* * *

**[1] Guess what I'm referencing and I'll give you a virtual Hi-5 if your guess is right. xD**


	12. Parallel World

**Author Note: It's done desu~. I put the explanation of the so-called 'parallel world' mentioned by Kanata-tan last chapter. Also, my explanation of this subject might be wrong (since I just skimmed through the actual theory) so I'll be oh-so-very delighted if you could point the mistakes I made (considering there were any, and I'm sure there were a lot). Id iz auw wittle sholt, byut weah. Sowwy ai gyuezz~?**

**Credits to Takagi-san for fixing some awkward moments in the chapter. =D**

**Tuesday~! Tuesday~! Gonna laid down on Tuesday~!**

**Enough about that! S.S. Deep Purple is going to sail! All passenger abroad! Please enjoy the ride~!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE BUSTERS! AT ALL!**

* * *

"Parallel world?" I repeated the unfamiliar words with an uneasy tone.

"Calling it parallel _universe_ might actually be the right way to call it, but let's put that off for now. What I mean by parallel world are somewhat identical yet different worlds with varying level of changes. By differences, it could mean differences in time flow, people, place, or even natural law," Futaki-san said as she raised her body from the bed, and sat up with her back straight as a tree shaft.

"Did you know? Probably not, so I will tell you. There is an infinite number of worlds. Why is there so many? Because for every decision we make, our 'self' would 'split'."

"'Split'?" I forwarded a query while staring at her cool, golden orbs that are visible until Futaki-san puts her hand to her chin and closes her lids.

She then opens them again before she speaks.

"Let's put it this way. Haru-chin wants to buy an ice cream, but there are two flavor, orange ice cream and mint ice cream. While Haru-chin ponders about which ice cream to buy, Haru-chin 'splits' into the Haru-chin who would buy orange-flavored ice cream and the Haru-chin who would buy mint-flavored ice cream. Let's say that the probability of Haru-chin choosing the orange-flavored ice cream is more than 90%, and the probability of her buying the mint-flavored ice cream or not buying any at all are less than 10%. While the chances of her buying the mint ice cream or not buying any is small, and she would most likely buy the orange-flavored one, the two options exist. Then, world where either option is chosen are created. That's a parallel world." The beautiful Disciplinary Committee Chief finished her somehow hard to swallow explanation with a cough.

"So, you're saying that this world is a world derived from the original world because a different decision made by someone?" My voice sounded so low and weak, maybe due to confusion, but I finished the sentence anyway.

"More or less," she agreed somehow, even though I am still not sure if I understand about this matter or not. "Now here's a new question. What kind of decision would lead to the creation of a world with so much difference from the one you know?"

My blank mind recalled Futaki-san's, the-one-who's-frozen-in-time-behind-me's, words.

I gave it a thought.

"Was it abortion?"

It's the only one that has come to my mind. Haruka's abortion would definitely erase her completely from this world.

After hearing my shallow guess, her soft lips formed a thin line, and then…

"Pfft…!" She stifled a somewhat derisive laugh with her right hand.

"W-What's so funny?" I questioned her reaction, clearly in doubt.

"Fool." I flinched as she reprimanded me coldly. "Saigusa Haruka and Futaki Kanata are both twins. If the family decided to abort the babies, then both of them should die together."

Aah, I see. Why didn't I realized it before?

"Could you make another guess of the real reason why this world derived itself from the original world?" Not showing any sign of moving my head, the cool Chief sighed.

"Think of the decisions made by Futaki Kanata that could either lead to a painful feud or Haruka's death."

After a few moments, I recalled an important information said from the mouth of my girlfriend herself. "Once, Haruka told me that you started bullying her around the of time junior high school. You should still be living with the family, right?"

"That's right. It's the turning point of our life."

Futaki-san's words are seeping with hate so thick you could almost see it.

… At one point of their life, an important decision was made by Futaki-san. The Futakis showed a beaten-up and almost broken Haruka to Futaki-san, and then asked if she wanted her sister dead or for her to be alive just to suffer much more. For the sake of her sister's life, Futaki-san then decided to play the 'bad guy' part of the drama set up by the family. It's the trigger of Haruka and Futaki-san's feud.

"Then… you're telling me that…?" Fearing for the worst, I asked her.

"Yes. The 'Futaki-san' of this world is the one who chosen to let her sister be… that eventually leads to her death."

I sharply took a breath after hearing her remarks.

"After seeing the dead body of her sister thrown into a shallowly dug hole, her mind… broke down. The Futakis reluctantly send her to a mental hospital. She stayed there for a few months, but then managed to escape out of that place one way or another. After that, she wandered the streets for a few days and collapsed in front of a certain boy whose identity you should already be able to guess. The boy took her to his house because he couldn't possibly take her to his junior high school's dormitory." When I was still in junior high school, I did live in the dormitory just like now. I… have never really visited my home after moving to the dormitory. What awaited me there was nothing but frightening silence and loneliness after all.

Futaki-san continued her story. "The boy gave her warm food and a comfy bed. He tries to interact with her. He fails many times. The girl has lost something important to her. Maybe he felt a sense of empathy from their similar situation, so he didn't stop trying. He decided to skip school. One day, two days, three days. He poured his sweats and tears in order to help her. And something unbelievable happened. She somehow recovered her 'self', her personality. But great change comes with a great price. She lost the memories of her sister. No, she locked them in the darkest depth of her mind. Fearing that uncovering those memories might break her once more, the boy hide that secret all inside him. Then, the family managed to track their important 'tool', and took her by force. He will never saw her again, or so he thought."

"He met her once again in senior high school. The girl seems to have forgotten about him and believes that her twin sister died because of abortion, but he approached her anyway. The boy noticed that his unnatural affection towards her to be love. He then confessed to 'Futaki-san' on one fateful day, and they begin dating each other. Everything ends nicely in the end, don't you think?" She ended it with a smile.

It's not a cute smile or anything like that.

Her ridiculing smile makes me angry. How can that be a good ending? Haruka's dead, Futaki-san had not come in terms with her sister's death and there's also the family plotting in the background.

I suppressed all those thought to myself and asked a question I've been wondering since I first come here: "Where's the Little Busters?"

"Oh, that lousy bunch? Due to you being absent for three days, Masato didn't manage to pass a history test, dropping his mark below the needed grades. He is then forced to repeat a year and went to an all-boys school or 'Muscle Paradise' as he calls it. The group naturally separate apart."

So it's because of me?!

"…That's a joke of course."

As expected of her. That one was a very evil joke.

"Meeting with 'Futaki-san' changed your personality a lot. More like, you become obsessed of her. Natsume Kyousuke, who was aware of how weak your heart were, decided to test if you can overcome her problems of losing someone important, by overcoming your own weakness over your parents' death. He forced the members to help by going to another high school. Well, you had a fight with Natsume Kyousuke, but he managed to deliver his feeling to you. After understanding that he did that for your own good, you decided to brave yourself and went here."

"…I see. I will ask one last question. What happened to 'Naoe Riki' of this world?"

Suddenly, Futaki-san's face turned serious.

"He fails. He couldn't manage to save 'Futaki-san'. After finding the truth about her sister and unlocking the hidden memories, she decided to kill herself. I can't accept that. So, I tinkered with this world, turned back time and switched 'Naoe Riki' place with yours. You should understand you purpose here now, right? Naoe?"

After being asked straight in the face, I nodded with a "Yeah," while staring at the motionless Futaki-san's behind me.

"Good." With that simple word, her figure disappeared. But before time move yet again, a voice whispered to my ears. "Let me see… how you are going to save her."

Everything turned back to normal. "-t?! It's a lie, right?!" 'Futaki-san', who has been still for God-knows-how long, finally continued her words.

"…Yeah, I'm kidding." I faked a teasing smile. This caused her to open her mouth wide in amazement.

"It's all just an act. That panic attack at the girls' dormitory, me forgetting about ever dating you, the thing about Little Busters, all lies." I ignored her as she stared at me with suspicion, and approached her.

"After all…" I placed my hand on her shoulder, "…if I don't know you…" I pushed her down on the bed, "…I wouldn't be able to do this." Then kissed her lips.

With eyes opened wide, Futaki-san struggled as my body lie upon her. But, while she doesn't kiss me back, she doesn't actually resist me either.

After tens of seconds passed, we separated our lips, out of breath. "…Do you believe me now?"

She stayed silent, simply nodding her head. Then she punched me in the shoulder. "Ugh?!"

"Naoe! All this time, you're lying?! Unforgiveable! To think that I couldn't sleep last night just because I'm worrying about lies you made up! I need to 'discipline' you until I got it all drilled through your thick skull!"

Later, she dragged me out of the infirmary and made me clean the second years' entire classroom as 'punishment'. I think I broke a rib or two.

After making me apologize once more, she left for the girls' dorm with a satisfied smile on her face. Wasn't she that? An 'S'? As in sadist?

I moved my tired body toward a certain empty room in the boys' dormitory and collapsed on the bed. In the midst of exhaustion, a thought came to mind. "Futaki-san's lips feels so soft…"

Wait. What was that? "Kissing with Futaki-san feels good…"

I punched myself. What the hell am I saying?! I only did that to convince Futaki-san! There's no other meaning behind that kiss! It's a necessary sacrifice! Dammit, me! I already have Haruka! I'm sorry darling! I'm sorry for kissing another girl and actually enjoying it! Oh no, how am I going to face her tomorrow…?

Eh, tomorrow? Ah, yeah… of course… when I woke up, I should exit this parallel world, back to my own 'world'…

My vision darkens, and I let myself be embraced by the soft, comforting darkness.

I… fell asleep.


	13. Bouken Desho Desho?

**Author Note (Nanodesu!): ...Just ignore the nanodesu. Please.**

**Aaaaand here I am with a _filler_ chapter. Thanks to Takagi as always (he wrote about half of this, I think?). It's been a while since I updated the story, and I've got no excuse to offer. I just lost my muse... or something. =P**

**Whatever! Enough of my annoying rant!**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters. And I shouldn't.**

* * *

"...Riki-kun? Oi, Riki-kun!" I felt a hand tugging my uniform's sleeve. I glanced to the spot beside me, and found a sea of familiar purple hair.

"O-Oh, sorry Haruka. What was it again? Something about German shepherd, right?" I responded in a shrill voice while wearing a panicked expression.

"It's German Suplex[1]!" A wry laugh came out of my mouth while seeing her pout her mouth.

"Mou... you've been staring into space while wearing a troubled expression all through lunch break. Is something bothering you?" A pair of brilliant sapphire orbs is staring at me, making me avert my gaze from her cute face.

"Uhhh... no, it's nothing important. I'm just a little worried about Futaki-san." Hearing this, Haruka raised one of her eyebrows.

"About Nee-chan? Why?" I hesitated for a moment, but settled on an answer immediately.

"Doesn't she look a bit... worn out maybe?" Silence took place following my words, but is shortly broken by my girlfriend's somewhat loud voice.

"Now that you mention it, Nee-chan is absent today..." I showed a surprised expression. I mean, this is Futaki-san we're talking about here. Futaki-san. "Eh? Really?"

"Yeah..." A melancholic sigh comes out of her lips. "...without Nee-chan around, there's no one motivated enough to chase me if I decided to skip class..."

Is that so... wait, what?

"Haruka, don't tell me that you actually enjoy being chased around by the Disciplinary Committee membe-..." She suddenly clapped her hands loudly before I could finish my sentence.

With a playful grin on her face, she took my hand and says in a cheerful voice, "Let's skip class~!"

"J-Just wait a second there, what if we got caug-?!" Haruka raised her index finger and placed it on top of my lips.

I-It's so soft... nonono, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now!

"You're such a worrywart, Riki-kun! I'm sure everything would be fine! Trust me~!" Seeing her face, gleaming as bright as the sun itself, I've got no choice but to follow her.

"...Haaah. All right. I'll go skip with you..." I relucantly sold my soul to the slacker devil.

"Really? Yahaha~!" Hearing her laughing merrily, a soft smile emerged from my lips.

"Okay then~! Let's go on an adventure~!" Or so she said.

When she asked me to join on an adventure, I thought that we're going to stroll around the school and enjoy the scenery or something like that, but we're not. At the moment, we are inside a building and are all sweaty even though it is not particularly warm today. In fact, it's a chilly autumn day so really, there's no reason for us to be secreting our body's liquid. Nevertheless, here we are; all wet down to our shirt under the tracksuit.

And not only that; there's no easy way to say this, but my childhood friend Kengo is standing across me, facing me with his _shinai _pointed at me.

Why is this happening again? It's absurd to try facing off the strongest person I know in his own game.

For some reason Haruka has managed to convince me to follow a certain story about some guy who's helping a certain girl to run for the Student Council President election. Since the girl was well known as a delinquent during her middle school years, they decided to cover this false gossip by clouding it with her good points, which were sports. In order to do that, they are beating every captain of the sport clubs at their school.

Now here's the difference. She is strong and very good at moving her body; I'm not. I'm far from good. Well, playing baseball with my friends does help me improve, but I still have a long way to go if I were to challenge Kengo to a duel. Yet here we are, staring at each other through our _shinai._

It's unthinkable why, of all sports club at school Haruka decided to start with the Kendo club. Wait, before that, why did she think that this is going to be an awesome journey?

Anyways, I think this is also the first time I ever hold a bamboo sword. I didn't know that it is this heavy. I don't think I can hold this stance for so long. It's hard to balance something this long in this stance. I can probably hold it in a baseball's batter stance, because the center of gravity would be different. I guess Kendo requires a stronger arm.

_That's why Kengo always managed to make a home-run strike. His arms must be very strong._

"_Ganbatte_, Riki-kun~! Remember your training and you will be fine! Use the power of The Force[2]!" Said she while putting her hands at the sides of her mouth.

Yeah, yeah. Could you remind me which technique it is that I should use, master?

"Say, Riki."

Kengo suddenly spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

Why indeed.

I gave it a thought and found the answer rather quick.

"Probably it's because of love."

Kengo's eyes were widened a bit.

"I see," he responded. "Love is indeed something powerful, huh."

"Huh? Have you ever been in love, Kengo?"

"…" He didn't answer until a few seconds after my question and I could see he frowned a bit. "...I wonder."

"W—Well…"

I do know that he has many fans that would kill to be his girlfriend.

And it has just come to me that he once had someone that is close to him.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Alright. Come at me with all your might, Riki."

The result is obvious. He is the captain of the Kendo Club while I am just a weakling who can't even hold this piece of bamboo properly.

However, I decided to swallow those thoughts and man up. I charged at Kengo, and….

I slipped and my body rammed against the hard floor.

"..." [3]

...Awkward.

"...Riki, are you okay?" Kengo asked in an emotionless tone.

"Oh no. Riki-kun fell down. We better help him." Haruka butted in with an expressionless face.

I could feel their hands on me as they raised my body from the ground and placed me at my former position.

"..." The grey haired warrior returned to his previous spot and said once again.

"Alright. Come at me with all your might, Riki." How can he said that again with a straight face after what happened just now?!

"Ahh! Damn it all!" I charged at him with both my arms raised. With all the force I could muster, I swing the _shinai _down for a devastating blow-!

"Weak!" That was deflected with ease by him.

"Your foot footwork is weak!" A blow from the side.

"Your muscle lacks training!" A straight thrust.

"Last of all, always wear kendo protector!" An downward swing identical to the one I've performed before. Only with stronger output.

***BAM***

I'm... flying... in a sea of stars...

...

...

"...Riki-kun? He's waking up!"

"...Huh?" I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and tried to move my body, but stopped after feeling sharp pain all over my body.

"Don't move, just lie down okay?" I recognized the voice.

"Haruka?" I called her name.

"Yeah, it's me." Answered her from beside me.

"What happened?"

"You just got pwned[4] by Kengo-kun." Whaa.

Well, thinking logically, it's not all that surprising. "So this is the extent of the power of love, huh." I spouted a very cheesy line that Kyousuke would probably say.

"...Pfft." Haruka stifled a laugh.

"Yahaha!" She laughed.

I immediately felt the shame of saying such cheesy line as my face turns red. "D-Don't laugh like that!"

"Hahaha!" She mimicked Futaki-san's derisive laugh.

"That's even worse! Haaa... now that I think about it, where's Kengo anyway?"

"He went outside a while ago to meditate... or something." I sweat dropped from the last part.

Suddenly, I felt that something was off... there's something below my head that doesn't feel quite like concrete, wood, or anything hard in general.

Truthfully, it's quite soft... soft? Like a pillow? Yes, a pillow...

...Pillow, huh.

Pillow?

"Riki-kun, how are you enjoying my lap pillow? Is it good enough?" Ah, so it's a lap pillow.

...

"Ehhh?!" The world was shaken by my high-pitched voice.

"Hmm?"

"I've been lying my head on top of your lap all this time?!"

"Well, yes. Saigusa Haruka's lap pillow! Now on sale~!"

"You're selling it?!"

"Of course not, silly Riki-kun. Yahaha~."

_I knew it._

After that, the two of us along with Kengo hid ourselves in my room while playing board games.

"Say, Kengo. I've been wondering about this since the beginning of our duel but... shouldn't you be in class?"

"Now that I think about it, yes." He nodded his head.

...We continued to play board games.

*Poke*

"..."

*Poke poke*

"..."

*Poke poke poke poke poke*

"Sigh... what is it, Haruka?" I asked the person who had been poking my cheeks with her index finger.

"...I'm bored." She began to roll around on the floor.

I ignored her and continued to play board games with Kengo.

"Mou! Don't ignore me!" Haruka reached for my face and pinched my cheek.

"Ouch! All right, all right! What do you suppose we should do to get rid of our boredom?" After doing a thinking pose, a small light bulb seems to lit up from above her head.

"I know! How about we play _shiritori_[5]?"

"Sure. Are you fine with it, Kengo?" I asked the gray-haired kendoist.

"I have no compaints. Then, I shall start. Senbonzakura."

"Rajio." I continued after him.

"Onigiri!" Said Haruka cheerfully.

"Risu." Kengo continued.

"Uha." I followed.

"Haru-chin!" And she lost.

"...I'll restart the game. Umou." I looked at Kengo's direction.

"Ugoku." We both stared intently at Haruka, and...

"Udon!" As she said that, her stomach began to grumble.

...

I think... our short adventure ended a long time ago.

* * *

**[1] German Suplex: A finishing move of some sort. Mainly used in wrestling. (i210. photobucket albums/bb215/dubdubwolf/nichijou-principal-german-suplex-deer. gif)**

**[2] The Force: Something Takagi inserted into the story. (Dammit Takagi... why Star Wars?!)**

**[3] Deadpan face: _This._ (orig14. deviantart 5ee1/f/2011/296/c/0/nichijou_what_the_fuck_man_by_minikomicweb-d4dpya1. png)**

**[4] Pwned: A typo. _Maybe_. Or _is_ it?**

**[5] Shiritori: A**** Japanese word game in which the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana of the previous word. The game is over when someone said a word that ends with an 'N '. (Haruka, Kanata, Taihen.)**


	14. Closer To You

**Author Note: And I'm back everyone~. Took quite long to write this due to writer block. Also, thank you Takagi Akito for the help with this chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LITTLE BUSTERS!**

* * *

My eyes fixed momentarily on a piece of paper before my hand robotically stamped it. I took another sheet from the paper mountain and stamped it without even looking at it this time.

This scene has been happening for the last 30 minutes and believe it or not, I'm doing it voluntarily. Why would I do such a troublesome thing, you ask? Well, because the person sitting next to me, doing the same thing as I am, commanded me to.

"...What?" Futaki-san turned her head to me as I stared absentmindedly at her.

"N-Nothing!" I answered while being somewhat flustered and goes back to stamping papers, perhaps to hide my embarrassment.

Her gaze stayed on me for a period of time, but then returned to her share of papers that is double the amount of mine. Now that I think about it, Futaki-san has always been a hard worker hasn't she? And beautiful too… Ah, I'm getting sidetracked.

She's the definition of an ideal student; a tough student with high responsibility and dedication towards her job as the Disciplinary Committee President. She's always focused when she's on duty and can be very harsh to achieve her targets. Any school would love to have a student like Futaki-san. I think that this thought also contributed when I made a huge decision yesterday that had led me to this situation.

So... yesterday, after playing shiritori with Haruka and Kengo, we waited until school time is over and called everyone so we could go to town and eat udon. Sounds random, yeah. Fortunately, everyone agreed and the Little Busters entered a certain building.

_"Kyousuke, you sure this is a restaurant? The building is kind of small..."_

_"I'm not sure whether you could call it a restaurant or not but they do sell udon."_

_"Eh... what kind of place is this really?"_

_"A maid cafe."_

_"..."_

_"Let's go somewhere else."_

_"A family restaurant sounds good!"_

_"I agree."_

_"What?! Why must we go to a boring place such as a family restaurant while we can eat surrounded by maids?!"_

_"...Idiot, that's just your opinion. Only you would be delighted to be surrounded by maids."_

_"Shut up Kengo! Your opinion is biased due to your miko complex!"_

_"Who're you calling a mikocon?!"_

_"Now, now... rather than fighting, how about we settle this by voting?"_

_""Voting?""_

_"Yeah, we all should vote whether we should go to a family restaurant or the maid cafe Kyousuke recommended."_

_"Ohhh! As expected of Riki! Well, my vote is on maid cafe."_

_"How about you Kyousuke?"_

_"Definitely maid cafe."_

_"Kurugaya-san?"_

_"Maid cafe."_

_"Eh?! Seriously?!"_

_"Yeah. I like seeing cute girls cosplaying as maids... hahaha!"_

_"...Okay then. How about you Haruka?"_

_"I'm want to go to a family restaurant~."_

_"That's unexpected. I definitely thought that you'd choose maid cafe."_

_"Nononon. You're still an adolescent boy so your eyes might wander around if we go to a maid cafe."_

_"...I'm sorry for being an adolescent boyfriend."_

_"Yahaha~. You should only look at me, okay?"_

_"Yes, I understand. Kengo?"_

_"Miko caf-... that's not it. Let's go to a family restaurant."_

_"Alright. How about you, Kud?"_

_"Family restaurant, wafuu~!"_

_"Rin?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? There's no way I'd go to a place Kyousuke recommended."_

_"I'd take that as a vote to family restaurant. Komari-san?"_

_"Family restaurant sounds great~."_

_"And the last one is... Nishizono-san?"_

_"...Maid cafe."_

_"As expected of Mio! We definitely has the same interests!"_

_"...I would rather go to a butler cafe to tell you the truth, senpai."_

_"Butler cafe? But why?"_

_"I like yaoi."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Um, I vote for family restaurant. So family restaurant win by 2 votes."_

_"NOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! MY PRECIOUS TIME SURROUNDED BY MAIDS!"_

_"Hahaha! Take that you maidcon!"_

_"Haaa... such a disappointment."_

_"Say~... can we go eat already? I'm hungry~!"_

_"Haruka is right. Let's go to a family restaurant quickly."_

_"Okay."_

_"Yes."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Sure thing!"_

So in the end, we decided to go to a proper restaurant. Masato protested wildly while supporting Kyousuke's decision to go to the maid cafe, but most of the votes went to family restaurant instead of maid cafe so his protests are ignored. Surprisingly, Nishizono-san liked BL.

After filling out stomach with tasty udon, we went back to school and separated to our respective dorms and soon, rooms.

Then I collapsed onto my soft bed while Masato decided to vent his anger of not going to maid cafe by punching a nearby tree outside.

I drifted to sleep with the sound of fist colliding with wood as my lullaby.

As I wandered to dreamland, I instantly felt a weird sensation covering my entire body and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in my room, minus Masato.

I instinctively realized that I've crossed to 'that' world. I wasted no time and immediately contacted her phone number. Well, I've never asked for it but it is registered in my phone contact somehow.

_"Futaki-san, yes."_

_"...Hah?"_

_"The answer to your question about joining the Disciplinary Committee."_

_"What's this all of a sudden?"_

_"I want to get closer to you."_

_"...Ah, i-is that so. I see. Okay then. I'll give you the registration form after lunch break later."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"_

_"Hahaha. I suppose."_

_"See you later, then."_

_"Yes."_

That's pretty much it. I've become a member of the Disciplinary Committee and the first thing she makes me do is stamping forms.

We've been doing this for almost an hour but she hasn't taken a breather. That is no good. I know that she wants to finish all this quickly, but it's also important not to put on too much weight to our body.

"Futaki-san…" I approached her with a glass of water and a smile. She seems to understand what I'm trying to do here.

"Thanks," she calmly took the glass and gulped the water down. After that, she fixed her eyes on me, as if expecting something from me.

The atmosphere is too tense here. Perhaps a little comedy would loosen it.

"Actually, I put some contraceptive pills in that water."

"HUH?!" She has bloodshot eyes. Almost like she wants to choke me. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Joke, joke!"

"…" Her fist greeted my shoulder loudly, making me cringe from the sensation.

"Sheesh. Quit joking around Naoe. Just focus on those paperworks in front of you." Seeing her sigh while rubbing her forehead, I couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"Yes, Prez." Taking another sheet of paper on front of me, my right hand began stamping the surface of the white paper with renewed vigor.

"Please don't call me that. I don't like how it sounded." Futaki-san commented without slacking her hands that are busy working.

"All right, Futaki-sama."

"...Are you mocking me?" Sharp as an icicle, her cold words pierced my ears.

"S-Sorry." A weak sound escaped my mouth.

"Haaa... you're overflowing with jokes(bad ones at that). Why are you suddenly acting more enthusiastic than usual?" Staring at her golden eyes, I opened my mouth to answer.

"W-Well, I did say that I wanted to get closer to Futaki-san. How else can I do that beside interacting with you?" Her cheek lightly flushed with my answer, but returned back to normal immediately.

"I'm happy that you wanted to talk to me that much, but there are time and place for everything. And now is time for work. If you really want to talk, we can do that after finishing this. Understand?"

I nodded my head slowly.

After being lectured by the Disciplinary Committee President, I can confidently say that Futaki-san is amazing. How could someone become as charismatic as her, I wonder?

It doesn't matter right now though. There are more important things in front of me right now. Like that paper mountain.

...

And so, we keep on stamping forms and barely finished it a little after sunset. The sky has turned quite dark.

"Futaki-san, I think I dislocated my shoulder." The sentence flowed naturally from my lips.

Futaki-san laughed after seeing my reaction. "Naoe, now that you are a full member of the Disiplinary Committee, I won't cut slacks into your work. Remember that!"

"Yes..." I answered without any motivation.

"Where does all that vigor you had this morning goes to?" Seeing her smile jokingly, I laughed wryly.

We continued walking while chatting about random and minor things.

Step, step. The sound of our footsteps as we walked on the quiet autumn night resounded. Feeling the cold wind slapping against my face, I couldn't help but shiver from the chill.

"It's almost winter, isn't it?" I abruptly strayed from the topic we're currently discussing and commented.

"Ah, yes. Indeed."

Silence filled the air as I stopped my foot from advancing forward. Ignoring the strange look she's giving me, I began to form a question directed at Futaki-san.

"Futaki-san, have you considered how different your life would've been had you been born from another family?"

Her face turned serious, and with a frown on her face she asked back. "What kind of question is that?"

"Please answer the question. I beg you."

After few moments of hesitation, the muscles on her face relaxed slightly.

"I wondered about that too, every once in a while." Futaki-san admitted. "If I'm born into a normal household, how different would my life be? Would I have more friends? Would I be more sociable? Would I be more cheerful and open-minded? Would I still have these ugly marks on my skin? No matter how much I think about it, there isn't that much benefits to be found in my current life."

Pausing, she took a moment to take a deep breath. "But I won't change it. Even if someone presented me the chance to, even if I had the power to, I won't change it. I like my everyday life as is, and that is mostly thanks to you." My eyes widen considerably. For her to think of me like that... I could feel a certain emotion overflowing from within my heart.

"Naoe Riki, thank you for being here, for 'existing' in this world." Such a beautiful smile. My heart raced astoundingly, beating like there is no tomorrow.

I don't really love Futaki-san. I'm just doing this in order to put an end to all this mess involving parallel world. Or so I used to believe. But this feeling in my chest... can I say that I'm not actually in love with Futaki-san with a straight face? Can I really?

The answer is... **no.**

I'm confused. I'm having doubts about my feelings. Am I in love with Futaki-san? That can't be, right? Yet, I can't say surely that I'm not.

My head hurts. Dammit. Why can't I be decisive when it comes to things like this...?

Not noticing the internal conflicts I'm currently experiencing, Futaki-san stared at the dark night sky.

"I wonder what her name is." My thought process comes to a sudden halt. 'She'?

She continued her monolouge.

"...I remembered. A long time ago, when I was still a child, there is a certain person who is always with me. I don't remember much, only that we used to play together and that she had brilliant, shining sapphire eyes. We're quite close, like sisters. But she disappeared one day. I don't even know how or where. She just... vanished. No matter how much I searched in my memories, I couldn't find her name. Perhaps she is an imaginary friend created by my lonely self back then, or maybe she really did exist. I don't know. But I'm sure of one thing; she is important, really important to me."

While peering at my eyes, she continued. "The fact that I can't even remember her name is frustating to me. Extremely so. But alas, what can I do? It's not like she would appear out of nowhere and re-introduces herself to me. So I've given up. Well, enough of all that. Are you satisfied with my answer, Naoe?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." I answered, somewhat dazed. That person she's talking about is definitely Haruka. The Saigusa Haruka of this twisted parallel world who already died long ago. According to the mysterious 'Futaki-san', the Futaki-san in front of me locked most of her memories about Haruka deep inside her mind the moment she saw her sister dead body, and deeply believe the lie that her sister died because of abortion.

But it seems like she hasn't completely forgotten about her.

And to complicates the situation, 'Futaki-san' said that Futaki-san would most likely kill herself because of the shock when she found out the truth about her sister.

How can I solve this? Unlike before, the Little Busters isn't here. I could only rely on myself this time.

Without any answer coming to mind, I decided to put it off for later.

Under the cold autumn sky, we both continued walking.


End file.
